


Closer

by Fishbewithyou



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alot of Coincedences, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closer, F/M, Random Flashbacks, Romance, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishbewithyou/pseuds/Fishbewithyou
Summary: When Steve finds himself surrounded by friends who are beginning to settle down (except Bucky), he is faced with the possibility of finding his true love. It all boils down to one person. It must be fate then, when he once again sees her, his ex-girlfriend from a few years ago with whom he had the best memories with and the worst break-up.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve watches the newlywed dance, Tony was dancing with the love of his life and it only took him 5 years, 1 major break up and a kid for him to finally propose. Not that Morgan was a ticket for a shotgun marriage as he claims, he said that there was finally something right with his life, he was happy, they were all happy for their friend, Tony truly deserve this kind of happiness, settling down and having the white picket fence life or in his case a high rise building of his own with a penthouse suite at the top. It was surprising with everyone in their small circle of friends that Tony easily sealed down his playboy lifestyle and easily adjusted into a family man. 

His eyes roamed and landed on the most single person in the room, Bucky; his best friend, Unlike Steve he was embracing every moment of this wedding gaining all the benefits a single guy can have, he smiles at his friend but can’t help feeling that something was amiss, most of his friends were already married except for Bucky _‘Bucky don’t do marriage’_ he said before. And since the last wedding, they attended to which was Bruce and Betty's who were on a cruise for their honeymoon and now Steve can't help the feel hollow he has been single for at least a year not to count occasional hookups.

“Hey Steve, want to play a game?” Steve already knows what kind of game Bucky wants to play; it plays on objectifying women and scoring their hotness on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 to be smoking hot and 1 to be alarming. Although he chastised Bucky a long time ago on the said game, he finds himself shrugging and agreeing into it, it was actually easier to play this game on a wedding rather than Clint’s Aunt Dolores’ 80th birthday.

“The girl in the grey dress, the blonde one” Bucky said pointing at a group at the bar, all seems appealing enough but Steve already knows he has a particular preference in women.

“4, I am not a fan of blondes,” Steve said nonchalantly which was ironic considering his hair color, Bucky readily moving on with his next pry; redhead _‘typical, Bucky’s types_’ Steve thought.

“5,” Steve said trying to aggravate Bucky, he slowly turned his head facing his best friend, the look on Bucky’s eyes and asking himself _‘why am I friends with this guy’ _upon hearing a low ranking number “What do you mean 5? She is a perfect 10” keeping his voice low but sure enough, have a venomous tone in it.

“Well, redheads aren’t my type”. 

“Well what is your type then,” Bucky asked his eyes still fixed on the redhead and ignoring Steve’s 5 scale _‘which in his opinion is total shit’; _Bucky stares more intently on the redhead something nagging on the back of his mind.

“Oh, I know his preference,” Clint said overhearing some part of their conversation in which he took a seat next to Steve “Is it anything like _The_ _Doctor_”.

_Christine Palmer_

“Very attentive with kids” Bucky chimed in, unexpectedly laughing at remembering Steve’s old flames “So good with kids that Steve-o here” Giving him a hard pat on the back “Was babied too much”. Steve just merely shakes his head.

“What are we laughing about,” Thor asks as he joins the group with his wife Jane, Thor and Jane being the old married couple of the group followed by Clint and Laura.

“Steve’s choice of women” Clint filled in.

“Oh, I remember one,” Thor said proudly, turning to Jane to help him out “Do you remember the one with the bob cut jet black hair wears suits all the time”.

“I remember her, _The Business Woman_” Bucky answered.

_Hope Van Dyne_

“Ah yes, we call her the Ms. Perfectionist” Thor added earning him an elbow in the stomach from Jane but still continued on “Remember how perfect she was that Rogers here became Mr. Imperfect”.

Steve smiled at the two and assured them it was okay to tell him about their feelings regarding his short-lived relationships. Hope was not quite the typical California woman she was all business more like a New Yorker but resents New York for being noisy.

“Well she was quite a meanie when Pepper and I took her to brunch always rolling her eyes when we recommend her something from here” Jane admitted giving Steve a comforting pat at the back.

“Oh what about _The Pilot,_” Clint said ecstatically beaming.

_Carol Danvers_

“Didn’t she figuratively took you to the skies” Bucky tease raising his eyebrows suggestively, earning a burst of laughter from the group even from Steve, all he remembered from her was a note _‘Flying to Singapore’_ and that was the last he ever heard from her.

“She was like dream wasn’t she?” Clint added, “Gone the next day”.

“But before all those, wasn’t there _The Lawyer_” Bucky has to say it, Steve sighs trying to smile at the mention of her but his frown was coming into show. Nobody made a comment even Bucky, who surprised himself that it slipped out, Steve realizes that no one was going to move the conversation “Let’s forget about her, she might make me kick the bucket”.

The group sensing Steve’s change of demeanor decides to leave him be, Bucky making Clint play his game and Thor wanting to join earning him another smack from Jane in the head this time, they were later joined by the newly-weds and Morgan, But Steve wasn’t paying attention to anyone anymore even to Morgan who trying to feed him cake, his mind millions of miles or in his case a few years back. 

It was because of _The Lawyer_; he can’t help but smile at the thought of the first time they met. She wasn’t even a lawyer at the time, she was waiting on the results of the state bar on what she called a career hiatus, but in the meantime, she was working part-time as an event organizer or as she claims it as ‘Nat’s assistant’. 

_A few years’ back_

it was a speed dating event that Bucky manipulated Steve into coming which he made Thor go, who apparently has no problem with going even though he is engaged and he just wanted to be part of the excitement.

“Jane said I need to be home before dinner” Thor said to both Steve and Bucky as he joins them.

Bucky looks at Thor incredulously “What is she your mom?”.

Thor glare at him and corrected him as her fiance instead, and he went on lecturing Bucky about if a man loves a woman, he would do just that “Because that what husband’s do” he finished.

Steve smiles at his friends this was why Steve wanted Thor to come with, he always throws Bucky of balance as much as he doesn’t want to break up the debacle. Steve looked around the room which wasn’t still full yet but some of the ladies were already seated in different varieties there were blondes, brunettes, and even some redheads.

And that’s when he saw _her_, she was on her phone talking to someone in the other line her hair was tied in a low ponytail dark brown when the light hit her at a certain angle he could see the dark auburn and chestnut tones in it. Her face had a pretty heart shape, Steve found her dark eyes to look rather doe-like, her lips, her red ruby lips is what caught his attention last, plump and rosy made even more so by the fact she was nibbling on her lower lip. And then he saw her tag; _Event Organizer._

“I call dibs on the redhead” Bucky claims as a redhead stood at the center of the room telling everyone to start taking their seats and explaining the mechanics.

“She’s one of the event organizers,” Steve said.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t take her to drinks later,” Bucky said as they started lining up.

Bucky was right even though _she_ was one of the organizers that doesn’t mean he can’t take her out for drinks later. A few minutes later they had started the dating Everyone was busy taking turns around the room Steve simply steal small looks at her way she was either taking pictures or answering queries, Steve already built enough courage to talk to her by the time it was signaled to rotate he finds himself next to her while on her water break.

“I’m sorry I’m not part of the dating” Steve’s ears perked upon hearing her accent she was already good looking and now she has an accent too, she wasn’t looking up at him as she shows him her tag.

“That’s too bad then” She looks up at Steve “but I have a question”.

She reddened as her own assumption that he thought she was part of the rotation, “Oh! My apologies, what is it you wanted to ask?” she asks as she stands up, she was tall but he was taller.

Steve took a deep breath and made a small prayer that the Gods were on his sides for what he is about to say “Do you believe in love at first” he asks holding his gaze on her and even holding on his own hilarity.

She looked at him considering to answer the question seriously saying that there is no such thing as love at first and give him a lecture on it but since she was having a good day so far why not amuse herself with his pick-up line, she shook her head and says “No” waiting for his comeback he just gave her a nod, believing that was the end of it she returned back to her water but all he did was turn a whole 360 degrees on her and asked

“What about in 2nd sight,” He says with a boyish grin on his face and how funny it was that he thinks he's funny but she can’t deny herself he was really good looking and she bets what’s under the sweater is quite sculpted.

“That was terrible” Steve already knows how terrible that line is but that’s the only line he knows he wasn’t as bold as Bucky who believes him to be. They were immediately interrupted by the redhead ushering him back to his seat. He stole another glance at her in which she gives him another smile.

“Don’t fraternize with the participants” he heard the redhead say to her.

Steve had a clear view of her she was still speaking with the redhead event organizer, Steve didn’t realize that he was staring, she eventually turn around and face him in which he subtly returned his attention back to Danika with a k, he rubs the back of his neck feeling embarrass being caught staring.

In a similar attempt Bucky tries his luck with the redhead, he stands up and heads straight to her, there were a lot of eyebrows raise and a lot of nodding and before he knows it Bucky returns with a triumphant smile on his cocky face and immediately whispering something to Thor.

Out of curiosity Steve instantly excuses himself with Danika and promptly asked Bucky on what happened with the redhead. “Going to drinks with her later” He casually says, upon hearing Bucky’s plans for later the woman he is currently speed dating frowns and from the looks of it didn’t want any part of him or the conversation.

“How did you manage to do that?”.

Bucky smirks quite cocky about his date later, he nudges his head towards Thor “She asked if I could make him stop lifting his shirt” Steve looks at Thor, this was his method on picking up the ladies he accidentally trips, checks his stomach if there are any scrapes. Jane claims that didn’t work on her. But now instead of raising his shirt Thor’s sleeves were now pulled up exposing to his pecs instead.

After the speed dating, Bucky encourages his friends to get lost because he has a date.

“For the record, it’s not a date” The redhead interrupted Bucky's speech stepping out of the building followed by someone else, it was _her_ “and I didn’t say that it’s just me who’s going” she has her arms link with her, seems like they were a package deal.

“Predate then with adult supervision?” Bucky countered in a pleading tone “I didn’t get the chance to introduce myself I’m James but call me Bucky” He said casually stretching out his arms for the redhead to shake “This is Steve and Thor and they were just leaving” Bucky said pointing at the two and ushering them to leave already.

“Natasha,” She said shaking his hand then letting go immediately “And this is my friend Peggy” nudging at Peggy. Her name is Peggy, Steve repeats in his mind storing the information in his brain.

“So Buck, I guess we’ll see you” Steve trying to sound casual however his feet was hammered down to street not wanting to make a move especially if it’s the other way around, _‘I just got her name’_ he thought to himself and stupid enough not to ask her that earlier.

“You can join us if you want” It was Natasha who speaks “Since it’s not a date” giving Bucky the stink eye of insisting they were leaving.

It was Thor who spoke first “You can join them, Rogers, if you want, promised my milady I’ll be home for dinner and a night of passion” Thor said wiggling his eyebrows, both Steve and Bucky giving him a revolting expression, bidding his goodbyes to both of his friends and to Natasha and Peggy.

“Hey Steve aren't you going to help Barton with his – “Bucky was still trying hard to get rid of him, contouring his face thinking hard enough for a reason to get rid of him “Thing?” Bucky Barnes was not good at making excuses especially if there were a distraction and this time it was Natasha.

Steve rolls his eyes at Bucky ‘_this is too easy’ _“Clint is out of town” Steve said simply he would know because Thor wasn’t his first choice into bringing.

“Nat, I should probably get going” It was Peggy who spoke, _‘Please no’_ Steve kept that to himself his own plea.

She whispered something to Nat in which she frowns and turns back to Bucky “I’m sorry James, Pegs is not up to third-wheeling especially your insisting this as a date” Natasha said earning her a light smack from Peggy.

“I didn’t say that” Peggy retorts looking between Bucky and Natasha.

“Ok fine it’s not a date” Bucky finally giving in.

“So now will you come?” Natasha asks Peggy, her eyes pleading to her.

Peggy looked at Steve “Steve how about you?”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they step inside the bar Bucky found a way to have some alone time with Natasha challenging her with a game of pool, Natasha Romanoff never ever backs down to a challenge. leaving Steve and Peggy to themselves, which was a win in Steve’s book, he didn’t realize at the time it was also a win in Peggy’s.

“I’m sorry for what Bucky made you feel earlier, insisting his alone time with your friend and making you feel like a third wheel,” Steve says to Peggy as he led her towards the bar. For a Saturday night it was unusually not crowded; a couple of office over timers and some group of friends pre-gaming, they easily find seats right next to each other.

“It’s okay” She says as she sits herself and flag down the bartender orders single malt whiskey for her and turns to Steve for his but orders the same “Sounds good,” he says, he was impress she was already beautiful, charming and knows her liquor what other traits are you hiding there.

“Natasha is no victim either by your friend” She speaks interrupting Steve’s thought “she really wants to go out with him but she doesn’t want me to be alone on a Saturday night”.

Steve nods, understanding being alone in New York on a Saturday night nothing is lonelier than being left in a shared apartment with only a television for accompany while all your friends have plans; Tony and Pepper rekindling their relationship by Tony taking her to The museum of broken relationships in Croatia, Steve doesn’t know how that is going to pan out but he is rooting for his friend, Thor and Jane having their _‘night of passion’_, Clint and Laura rehabilitating their farm on the weekends, Bruce out of town in a conference and that leaves him with Bucky but Bucky usually doesn’t stay long he has a disappearing act on his sleeve.

“So Steve, I have a question; Do you believe at love at first sight?” trying not laugh as she took a sip of her whiskey not leaving eye contact with him.

“Actually no” feeling quite red “I know that was a very terrible pick-up line” But that’s the only line he knows corny but funny especially if the women say no to it.

“It sure is” Peggy agreeing immediately, Steve notices she's playing with the rim of her glass her finger making circular motion, he can’t help but be mesmerized by her nail painted bloody red looking quite immaculate. Wondering how it would feel like if it made contact with his skin.

Steve snapped out of his ordeal and turn his attention to her fully “you're an event organizer?”.

“I am not; I am a glorified assistant of Natasha Romanoff,” she says proudly holding her drink up to Steve for a cheer which he did.

“From your tone, I get that she pays you a lot”.

“She pays me shit” Taking another sip from her glass “Nat’s original assistant has been m.i.a for about 2 months now her theory kidnap, my theory took another job, better pay and nicer boss, that’s why she has me for now, her bargain was she will pay half of my rent until they hire a new one”.

“What is then you originally do?”.

“I actually took up the state bar last July and I am on a career hiatus” Peggy admit she was not so keen on sharing that piece of information about her, expectations of her results is already high especially coming from a family of high achievers both her parents are Judge in the high court back in the U.K while her brother is currently with United Nations base in Nairobi and then there was Peggy who all her life has been followed by her parent’s shadow, lucky for her brother he grew out if it, they always insisted that she studies back home not in another country, but being in there near their influences seems like all her achievements would be because of them and not because of her hence she was here.

“Nat giving me distractions until the result is out”.

“and that is being her glorified assistant?” Peggy nods and Steve continues on “Why don’t you just intern in a firm?”.

“Because I have my whole life ahead of me to work with suits and I am in a phase in my life that I don’t want to just yet”. Peggy took a sip of her drink “And also the fact that my ex has been sleeping around with my study group back in law school, so I don’t want to be surrounded by those types of people not right now”. Steve’s drink almost made a comeback by what information she just told him “All of them?” he asks.

“As in all of them” Peggy takes another sip somewhat finding amusement on his discomfort; he is attractive _why in the world would he be uncomfortable with it _she thought, she bets that many girls have offered him that kind of proposition before. 

Steve took mental notes; definite trust issues and single but might not want to mingle. Peggy turns back to him wanting a change of topic “What about you Steve?”

"What about me?" He asks back.

"What's your story," She said back gently smacking him. she definitely felt some muscles under the sweatshirt.

“Grew up with Bucky in Brooklyn, joined the army as soon as I can before you know it got promoted to Captain which was quite short-lived due to a really bad injury in one of the ops got honorably discharge a 2 years ago and now taking up classes at Brooklyn College” Steve finish though he joined the army nothing quite exciting happens after that other than term papers and exams and when other times when Stark invites them to dinner there sure to be excitement.

“What about a love interest?” Peggy questions not looking at him but focusing on her glass which was good because of the color of surprise in his face would definitely turn her off.

“Just like your career it’s on hiatus,” he says facing her in which she returns back.

As the night progresses they talk more about Peggy, on why she chooses to study in New York if there are other schools she can apply to she replies with the most obvious answer she can muster “Why not New York” they avoid topics like her ex. They talk about the speed dating especially Thor and his antics of lifting his shirt and asks if he has a _milady _why was he at a speed dating.

“The truth is I didn’t want to go alone with Buck so I dragged Thor” he explains “I tend to screw up talking to women and Buck always ends up being a magician after”.

“Magician?”

“He disappears and reappears by Monday that is his favorite act so better give Nat the heads up” Steve looks at Bucky and Nat having a heated game of pool more like eye fucking than playing “and I would like to congratulate you because you are now my longest conversation with a woman” Steve offering his hand to Peggy for her to shake it.

“I don’t believe you” Peggy says gently whacking Steve’s hand to decline the shake but her hand stays still on top of his.

“It’s true, not counting my friend’s partners of course or my female professors and the speed dating where I just nodded my head and never opened my mouth” he somehow manages to openly hold Peggy’s hand which was a win on his book because she still hasn’t taken it back.

“Then what is your longest?”.

“When Bucky made me babysat his 4-year-old niece because he has a hot date and bringing a toddler would throw off his game” Peggy smiles at his revelation quite charming actually not expecting Steve to babysit and just picturing it warms Peggy on the inside. She finds herself liking the attention Steve is giving her, he notices that he is still holding Peggy’s hand in which she realizes but didn’t bother letting go.

“For what it’s worth I think your ex was stupid to cheat on you, not everyone you lose is a loss” Steve giving it a squeeze. Peggy gave him a heart-warming smile and that’s when Steve felt it, they hold each other’s gaze a little bit longer and he felt a pull towards her and he knows that she felt it too, he was losing a battle, fighting the urge to stand close to her and just kiss her his hand itching to tuck the hair strand behind her ear and cup her face to really see through those eyes.

“Since the both of you seem quite cozy together” Natasha interrupts, Steve letting go of Peggy’s hand and scoots a little farther to take a deep breath and regain his composure “Barnes and I are going to make crazy rabbit sex and since your place is closer, you have no place to stay tonight” pointing at Steve completely ignoring their surprise at her bluntness “You can sleep in our couch if you want, just ask her permission first” Pointing at Peggy who was now supporting not just only a blush but also a frown.

_Present_

“Uncle Steve!” It was Morgan, she took him out of his own reverie she was still insisting to feed him cake a fork was already on her hand and she was standing by the chair next to him. He smiles not only because Morgan is an adorable child but because of Peggy and the ridiculous set up they were in that resulted there first night together.

“What about a dance kiddo?” Morgan nodded excitedly forgetting about the cake already, her arms raise for Steve to carry her, he picks her up to dance with her still carrying her and swaying. But his mind was still with Peggy so many what if were coming into mind.

After the song ends Bucky quickly approaches the two “You want to dance with Morgan?” Steve asks Bucky as he sways Morgan one more time and her giggles fill his ears.

“Remember the redhead I pointed earlier” Steve nods but still busy with Morgan “I know where I know her from” Bucky continues but Steve was still paying more attention to Morgan than Bucky, which annoys him, he took measures on his own he takes Morgan from Steve and immediately spots Clint and Laura who were also dancing, he quickly passes Morgan to them which the child finds to be amusing both the couple looks surprised but happy to have her.

“Hey, I was dancing with her” Steve complaint as he follows Bucky to the bar, but chooses to ignore him “So the redhead” Steve nods.

“It was Natasha” Bucky can’t keep the grin on his face anymore “Natasha freaking tease Romanoff is back” Bucky takes a huge deep breath and sounding very thrilled about the prospect of seeing her again he instantly orders scotch for himself.

Steve just kept his mouth shut looking withdrawn, this was the closest thing to Peggy in years. After her hasty exit a few years ago, it’s like Bucky had somehow summoned Peggy back to his life. He looked intently at the liquors display before him if Natasha was here it’s a possibility Peggy is close by they were attached to the hip, when Peggy left, Natasha left not long after.

“Hey Steve, I’m sorry about bringing Peggy up earlier” Bucky pats Steve’s back apologetically “It’s like I have summoned them”.

“It’s ok, it was a long time ago” Steve reassured his friend “And she’s probably not here she has been back in London for a long time now” he was telling it more to himself than Bucky.

“I just want you to know that” Bucky looking quite serious for a moment “Nat was the most amazing sex I ever had” Bucky claims as he quickly downs his scotch, all the seriousness went out the window and Steve laugh a little at Bucky’s claims.

“Look there she is” Bucky nudge by the doorway it was really Natasha, in all her redhead glory still looks quite cunning though, she was with one of the hotel managers pointing at various things. “No time like now”.

By the time Bucky sees his opening Natasha was already staring at him not even surprise to see him “Long time no see Barnes”.

“Natasha Romanoff, as I lived and breathe,” Bucky says as he fists his hands and dramatically placing it above his chest.

Natasha rolls her eyes at him “Still into redheads, I see” Natasha observes “I love to stay and chat but I have a wedding to plan too” she hurriedly passes over him.

“It was great seeing you Nat,” Bucky says following his gaze to her form not wanting the conversation to end “maybe we can go back to memory lane” he was now suggestively raising his eyebrows.

“You still have no decency Barnes” she turns around and smirks at him “And not a chance after what happened, No thanks”.

“What about a drink then” Bucky appeals but she just shook her head and still insists that the wedding she was planning was more important “who’s wedding is it anyway that’s so important that you can’t even have a drink with a good dear old friend” Bucky oppose.

Natasha looks back at Bucky and gave him a small smile.

“Carter’s”

She turns back around and heads to the lobby, it was on him on whatever he decides to do with that information.


	3. Chapter 3

“Carter’s”

Bucky stands frozen, cursing Natasha, bearing him the dread of informing Steve, how was he suppose to tell him this? He asks himself, this was a very crucial information that would definitely crush him. Though he hasn’t talked about her until tonight he knows there is still the lingering feeling that was mostly left unsaid, the emotional drama the two wrapped themselves in, for what Bucky knows he tried to look her up once, even buying a ticket going to London but never pushed through it was something Steve never wanted to talk about and he never brought up.

He returns back to the party it was still lively but he was in no mood to celebrate anymore especially now after finding out the news, Bucky heads to his best friend who was still by the bar with a glass of water and is watching the festivities around.

Steve looks up at him noticing the defeat on his face “Turn you down huh? Don’t worry the bartender made your favorite drink a bottle of whiskey” Pulling out a bottle of premium bottle from his side handing it to Bucky.

Bucky just gave his best friend a curt nod and just held the bottle of whiskey not bothering to pour out the contents, he was still contemplating on whether to just say it or wait for him to find out on his own.

Steve knows Bucky handles rejection easily especially in times like this but it was odd he wasn't covering himself in bridesmaids. “Are you still hang up on Natasha?” Steve asks Bucky looks at his best friend disbelievingly it was years ago running in his mind “What? No!” This only comes across Steve as denial, even before Steve and Peggy officially dated, Bucky and Nat were already upon each other but never defining what it really was.

“It’s about Carter,” Bucky says finally to stop Steve from cross-examining his feelings towards Natasha.

Steve froze his glass midway to his lips, waiting for Bucky to continue. There was a pause before Bucky speaks again, Steve was quite anxious he sets his glass down and starts to fiddle with the rim, he was all ears now.

“She’s getting married”.

There was a clinking of silverware against the champagne glasses signaling the couple for a kiss. But it all blocks Steve’s hearing, all he can hear was the beat of his heart and how his gut wants to spill out. He took a moment to compose himself _think about anything other than her_ he says to himself but all he can see is Peggy’s face the first time she met her and the last day he saw her. He was selfish and he has no right to be mad at her.

He quickly stands up excuse himself.

_A few years’ back_

“Well this is it” Peggy ended up letting Steve bunk on the sofa, it was a 2-bedroom apartment good enough for 2 people, not the prettiest neighborhood but good enough to sleep soundly at night, it took a lot of guilt trip for Peggy to let him stay for the night even overhearing some part of the conversation; _‘Come on Pegs, take it like he is a lost puppy and Barnes says he is a total gentleman’._

Peggy disappears in one of the bedrooms saying she will get some bedding for him. Steve was now alone in a woman’s apartment to just sleep he took a huge sigh _‘what has Bucky got me into” _he thought to himself, he wasn’t Bucky always having sleepovers even in their thin-walled apartment wouldn’t stop Bucky from bringing someone home. This was quite new to Steve Rogers.

He didn’t want to snoop but he was already there, he took note of the trinkets laying around, from the small bookshelves lined with hardbound copies of law books next to it a small plushy toy of the Columbia school mascot, a statue of liberty headband at the top of their television, and a picture of Peggy and Natasha in time square looking touristy which caught his attention the most.

Peggy’s hair was unkempt in a high ponytail while Natasha was _blond? Icy Blond? _Interesting going to tell that to Bucky he thought say to himself. His eyes shift back to Peggy she was wearing an I heart New York two times her size she had one of the biggest smiles on it was like a relief for her to be outside.

“That was after the state board” Steve hears Peggy she was now standing beside the sofa holding his beddings “Natasha knows how stress I was and she just recently found out that I’ve never seen the touristy spots here in New York” Peggy continues as she starts covering the sofa, Steve steps up to start helping on the sides.

“Did you went to the Empire State Building?”.

“Yup, if you ask me, it was quite crowded for a Thursday morning” Peggy states as she finishes stuffing the covers at the end and handing him his pillow.

“What about the Grand Central Terminal?” He asks again, she nods her head, taking the pillow from her now realizing how cramp the apartment is by the fact that he was already mere foot away, from looking at Peggy’s face in the picture and now looking at her actual face, she was looking quite flush probably from the drinks they had, her red ruby lipstick was long gone only remnants making her lips pinkish and plump. This was the 2nd time this night that Steve took a deep breath and cursed Bucky.

“There is an ugly building there,” Peggy says breaking Steve’s trance he didn’t take a step back but hid a smile.

“Stark Tower?” Steve presumes, Tony’s Tower has been in the making for many years now, when Clint got hold of the title on behalf of Stark Industries, Tony instantly made the necessary paperwork to expedite the process and to start the construction, it was no holds bar for Tony when done he described it as _“like Christmas but with more me”_.

“But from the office I use to intern to, Stark Tower was not bad in the eye adds a nice touch to the New York skyline, it’s the owner that associates come with the bad rep” Peggy says as she sat down on the sofa, Steve feeling weird to be just standing also sits down.

“Tony?” it came out more of a question than a statement, it was only Tony that makes bad rep for the company.

“He had an open argument with one of our senior VPS at the firm, walked out of the conference room saying profanities and kept giving the middle finger until the elevator doors close” She explains propping her feet at the coffee table and her back against the cushions of the sofa.

“Well that sounds like Tony” Steve agrees also situating himself in a comfortable position.

“You know Tony Stark personally?” She asks turning her head to see Steve’s profile.

“Unfortunately yes” he laughs with a sarcastic tone on it “worked with old man Howard as liaison back when I was in service passed down to his son after his death Tony was still figuring it all out back then, needed to know anything basis, got to so much trouble with him back in base” he explains, it was in the transition period he got to know the younger Stark and soon it enough Steve started calling out on Tony’s shit which Pepper appreciated and started having him over dinner parties and events, when Steve was discharged Bucky took over as liaison for Stark Industries and soon enough they were constant guest for dinner parties which annoyed Tony but if it pleases Pepper he compromise. Tony even offered him a job under Stark Industries but refuse until he attains the proper education for it.

“He still sounds like a wanker” Peggy replies back earning a laugh from Steve, he didn’t respond quite comfortable with the silence even Peggy didn’t seem to mind.

“What do you think Nat and James doing right now?” Peggy asks as she starts counting the paint cracks in the ceiling.

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t involve talking.”

“So he is your best friend?” 

“When I find myself in fights he always pulls me out or back me up, many times he backs me up” They were both looking up the ceiling Steve just stares blankly at the bare white color.

“Do you have anything against running away?”

“You start running they’ll never let you stop, you stand up, they push you back, you can’t say no forever right?” he notices movement in the corner of his eye Peggy was now looking at him, Steve looks back at her giving her a small smile.

There was a muffled singing coming from the walls like a record playing, Steve can’t put his finger on it but it was familiar enough to bring him back to when his grandmother told him stories about his grandfather.

“Where is that song coming from?” He asks looking around the apartment.

“That’s Mrs. Fry our next-door neighbor, she always put that song on at night” Peggy explains slowly closing her eyes and being taken by the song “her husband apparently never came back from the war” she finishes.

Steve settles his gaze at Peggy, she was listening to the song intently, slowly swaying her head to the melody. Steve can’t help but be mesmerized by it her ponytail long gone now her hair flowing freely she was looking quite relax and calm he would have thought she was already asleep but she was singing along with the song.

_’__Never thought that you would be_  
standing here so close to me  
there's so much I feel that I should say  
but words can wait until some other day’

“Would you like to dance?” Peggy pops her eyes open and looks at Steve if she looks surprise so was Steve.

“I mean if you want to” he quickly adds.

“I’d love to” Peggy gave him a smile. Steve can’t help to put a word on it but the way she looked at him was something else. Peggy held out her hand and lead him to the most space they could move and it was the small hallway between the front door and the living room.

He had his left hand firmly but gently placed to her waist. Peggy wraps her arms around him with her right hand holding with his. Steve hesitates if he would gaze at her eyes, he reminds himself he had gone this far, he may as well look at her in the eye and it was right the decision he can’t help but smile at her. Her pupils dilated and her breath was evenly counted.

The rhythm of their bodies that dances slowly with the music was heartfelt. He tries twirling her around but since they have a small space, they both end up chuckling at their unsuccessful attempt, he tries dipping her in comparison to twirling it was a success, he soon finds himself leaning forward closer to her, his breathing becomes shallow and his heart had suddenly felt heavy inside his chest. With their bodies nearly touching one another's and their faces so close to each other, to his surprise. Peggy's face turns to a shade of red while her heart begins to race, her throat never felt tighter. Eyes lock they were unable to tear away their gaze to one another.

There was something between them both of them already felt it back at the bar but with Natasha’s interruptions they were back to the said line but thanks to Mrs. Fry, they both find themselves crossing that line again. There was no Natasha or Bucky to interrupt this time.

Steve straighten up Peggy’s position their faces still close to each other Peggy was nibbling on her lower lip both of the tip of their noses already touching, Steve giving a sigh of frustration, he could almost taste her but because of morals and boundaries, he has to hold himself.

“You can kiss me if you want”. Steve immediately opens his eves, Peggy was looking at him under her lashes, she was quite sure what she wanted.

_Present_

Peggy knew what she wanted, she wants a 2-bedroom apartment in the nice enough neighborhood of New York where her salary won’t eat too much of the rent. She was back in New York for an indefinite time long enough to put on a lease for an apartment. It was surreal for her after swearing the state off, but career-wise it was the most considerable move she has to go if she wants to go up the corporate ladder.

Natasha was nice enough to check all of the things needed for her big move, from the dreaded work of finding an apartment to purchasing the furniture with the payment of “You owe me big”. The apartment was an improvement from the first one she had shared with Nat a few years back, with the place being to cramp and a neighborhood that has a fair crime rate statistic. But now her apartment has enough space for her, she can also develop the 2nd room as an office and the neighborhood was already a neighborhood watch program and to top it off it was a block away from Natasha’s and another block away from the subway.

She had arrived a day earlier but hasn’t seen the face of her best friend since her arrival quite busy on making the dream wedding happen on short notice since Natasha was occupied with wedding planning. Peggy took her time to catch up on some sleep the different time zones didn’t bother her but it was the week before her big move exhausted her; paperwork transfer, issuance of her work visa which was delayed and a lot more packing to do.

She was expecting Natasha to show up earlier the day but since the groom wanted the wedding to happen in 3 months she extended her work time to check out a venue in East Avenue so instead they rescheduled lunch for a pizza and wine night and as an added bonus they would unpack some of Peggy’s clothes.

2 slices of pizza and a half of bottle of wine later, Peggy was already halfway through with her unpacking by the time Natasha arrives, her killer heels echo through the hallway and a loud thud of her wedding binders meeting the floor of Peggy’s apartment.

“If I didn’t know any better, I say you were avoiding the whole unpacking,” Peggy says as she sees Natasha’s form by the closet door pizza and wine both laid up in floor occupying a corner to itself while some of Peggy’s clothes were still scattered around.

Natasha who was now barefoot and looked defeated started on her slice demanding silence to regain back her energy “East Avenue is far from here and the traffic is a nightmare” as she finishes her first slice.

“Was the venue nice?”

“Yeah, it was nice, but if he wants to get married in 3 months, I doubt that we can get that venue, the most early we can book is until next year” Peggy stop midway hanging her pants and turns to Natasha.

“Oh he wouldn’t like that” she joins Natasha on the floor and starts asking for pictures from the venue.

“The manager didn’t want me to take pictures, there was a wedding being held quite private actually, the manage just sneaked me in” she then realizes if Peggy asks who’s wedding it was she would connect the dots and would particularly know who was in the guest list.

“Who’s wedding it was? Anyone famous?” Then there it was the question she was fearing to answer.

“You can say that” she mumbles which didn’t go unnoticed to Peggy that Natasha was hiding something.

“Who was it?” She asks again, intent on finding out the answer.

Natasha took a big gulp of her drink debating in her mind if she should tell her. She then abruptly says “Tony’s” well that wasn’t so hard Natasha mentally pats herself and took a victory drink from her glass.

“Tony?” Peggy asks “Tony Stark?”

Natasha just nods.

“I hope it was Pepper that he married not that floozy reporter Everhart” that was the only comment Peggy made, she promptly stands up for her own benefit not wanting her friend to see the surprise on her face, she immediately tries doing the task before her but her mind wander to who Tony Stark was friends with.

“Did you saw Barnes?” instead of focusing on what she is doing she finds herself fiddling with her pantsuit.

Natasha didn’t bother answering the Barnes question and headed straight to inform her that Steve Rogers was there.

“Did you talk to him.”

“Barnes, yes, Rogers, no.”

“So how was _he,_” She asks in all the years that they have been separated Peggy only mentions Steve as _he _and this is the first time she has openly mentioned him. Unable to find peace in herself because she knows she had never forgiven him for the choices that lead to their situation. He was a subject that none dare to brooch.

“He was dancing with a kid when I saw him” Peggy took a deep breath and try to compose herself, _he has a child now _Peggy thought, as much as she wants to yell and be angry at Steve there was no point, they were done years ago he moved on while she can’t.

“I’m happy for him then,” Peggy says sounding more for her benefit than Natasha’s.

Peggy works silently while Natasha starts stacking some of Peggy’s shirts, she kept glancing on Peggy’s direction worrying that she would pack up everything and leave everything again.

“Stop staring Nat, I’m not running away again”. Peggy says Natasha’s thoughts were quite loud for her, she was a flight risk before but not this time she worked hard for her career to jeopardize it because some jerk she still loves is in New York.

Natasha now focuses on her tasks at hand continues on the 2nd most interesting that happened tonight “I told Barnes I ’m planning Carter’s wedding”.

Peggy looks at her best friend's eyebrow raise “Barnes doesn’t know Michael” not seeing the reason for Natasha giving out the information, then it hit her.


	4. Chapter 4

Peggy settles in the New York office quickly her adjustment period was anticlimactic her new associate was on her honeymoon and due to the delay of her issuance for her work visa all her endorsements were on a thick binder containing the finishing touches needed for an acquisition, it was easy enough for her, her new office manager Maria Hill was tough-minded and quite by the book occasionally micromanages everyone in the office while her counterpart in the London office Phil Coulson was quite the opposite, Maria is the main eyes of the Philips & Pierce Ltd. New York Office.

Her first two weeks consist of dealing with Justine Hammer acquiring Advance Idea Mechanics or A.I.M as she read through the binder, the acquisition was mostly done agreements have been made, drafting is done and signing was all it awaits, to her surprise she didn’t realize the amount of effort to put into when dealing with Justine Hammer. Saying that Justine Hammer is a pig was quite the understatement he was so much more than that he is; egotistic, shallow, self-centered and can come off as a creep to women, but she dealt with worse way worse.

She even successfully blocked Steve Rogers from her mind focusing all her time and energy in dealing with every aspect of the acquisition and ignoring the nagging in the back of her mind asking to look up Steve.

“прекрасный” Peggy looks up from her paperwork eyebrows raise in question and she was not surprised on who she saw; it was Justine Hammer, “Has no one ever told you beautiful in fluent Russian before?” he says his eyes skimming over Peggy in which she returns with a look of subtle disgust. For what it’s worth it was his punctuality that she can count him on, he slides in of the vacant chairs in the conference room never leaving his stare to Peggy, this was hopefully the last day she would ever saw him.

Peggy immediately went to business ignoring all Justine’s not so subtle attempts not even bothering to be restrained about it even in the presence of the A.I.M representatives. He keeps throwing off the business talk to how richer he is going to be, how can Stark can shove up in his a-hole for losing to them and even made comments about how brilliant and beautiful Peggy is, well at least someone appreciates her even if that came out of Justine Hammer’s egotistical mouth.

When last of the paper was signed, a breath of relief escapes her she wouldn’t be dealing with Justine Hammer anymore, she reviewed the signed documents before finally declaring the acquisition is made, she shakes hands with the A.I.M representatives and apologize for Justine’s behavior and also adding that Phillips & Pierce Ltd., doesn’t reflect the firm on his behavior.

Justine was agreeing to everything Peggy was saying about his behavior, _‘what an odd fellow’_ she thoughts.

“You know since you are not the lawyer of Hammer Industries anymore, why don’t we go out and have drinks” she looks to Justine not surprise but definitely disgusted.

“I’d love a drink” Peggy face changes from disgust to a conniving smile “as long as you’re not under the impression that offering me one will entice me to hook up with you later.”

“Feisty” was the only Justine comment made “Hammer Industries will be celebrating soon I’ll put you and your associate Miss Elizabeth on the guest list” Justine giving a wink and finally leaving the office. Peggy knew how corporate men work acting that this would be more for his company but in reality, it would be more for his ego and to show off.

____

“He is a Pig” Peggy was still nagging on Justine Hammer’s unfavorable personality; Natasha who just keeps nodding but in all ignoring her rants, she was picked from her officer an hour after her acquisitions meeting to accompany her to see another venue since it was her brother’s wedding and neither the bride and groom were present.

“Do you think Kate and Michael will like it here” Natasha cuts Peggy’s rant they were in the Rainbow Room in Rockefeller Center quite extravagant for Peggy’s taste, unaware that she had shared her thoughts out loud.

Natasha agrees with the price tag but counters that “it’s your parents paying”.

Peggy made another look around of the place it was indeed beautiful but she knows her brother well enough “I think if it were up to two they would just go to the Courthouse or just get married in Nairobi” Peggy continues on “Avoiding the whole cold feet thing” she adds bitterly.

Natasha looks at her friend with an amused smile and questioning eyebrows.

“Anyway,” Peggy continues on before Natasha can say something about her statement, “I think Michael would be to overwhelmed here, he would definitely make a comment regarding the price tag that comes with these places.”

Natasha talked a little bit with the manager and consulted back to her smartphone doing some calculations before agreeing with Peggy.

“They can’t book us with our dates,” Natasha says tucking away her binder and still tapping away on her phone “We can check out some venues in Brooklyn?” she suggests.

Peggy looks at Natasha stunned “I thought we agreed that no venue in Brooklyn?"

“You agreed no venues in Brooklyn” Natasha argues “Michael agreed anywhere in New York and Pegs almost all of the venues here in Manhattan comes with a hefty price tag, I know your parents can afford them but you know Michael” Well Peggy knows Michael very well, playing a large amount of money on venue alone is going to give him a migraine and would insist that the absurd amount of money could have been put more into good use.

Peggy hated the idea of the wedding being in Brooklyn or just being in Brooklyn, she mumbles something about needing to be in the office and her lunch break was up wanting to avoid the place.

“You can’t hold of not going to Brooklyn forever,” Natasha counters hearing everything Peggy mumbled. “Why don’t you just call in and ask for a half-day?” she protests “And may I remind you, Michael and especially your saint of a future sister-in-law ask you to be hands-on until they get here and didn’t you just finish doing the whole Justine Hammer thing.” So she was paying attention after all.

Peggy just glared if it weren’t only for Michael and Kate, she would opt for the Rockefeller now if it means not going to Brooklyn, she starts dialing Maria’s number once she got hold of her she was surprised she agreed instantly commenting how Justine can be a headache.

___

Tony and Pepper’s wedding has been 2 weeks ago, he finds himself in more deep of thought of Peggy she was finally getting married and how mad he is at himself that it wasn’t him, she finally found someone, someone who can make her happy again and he can never take that away from her, though how deep in a hole he is in his Peggy dilemma he finds himself with more responsibility, he was currently in charge of Stark Industries for 2 months, until the family get back from their honeymoon; which was taking Morgan to all the Disneyland Theme Parks they started in Florida and would probably end their trip in Paris. He was the only one Pepper trust enough to run the business after the Obadiah Stane issue that almost drove them downhill.

He had worked with the Starks long enough for them to entrust the company in his hands, he graduated with a Business Degree which Tony didn’t mind if he had one or not, knowing his skill set in being a tactician in the army but Steve insisted on finishing it, his start was more of a logistics consultant, from there on he was becoming more and more of an asset to the business.

From reviewing the company’s latest stock exchange to signing on high school interns for the school break, the only interesting that was happening today was; Hammer Industries acquiring A.I.M which was ironic, Steve thoughts, Stark Industries offered to acquire A.I.M earlier that year with a bigger deal but due to testosterone issues between Tony and Aldrich, they opted to choose Hammer Industries instead.

“Good luck then,” He says to himself reading an article regarding the acquisition it was led by Atty. Elizabeth Ross which was odd considering Bruce and Betty left for their honeymoon weeks ago, Steve minimizes the article and started going through his emails when Bucky comes barging in with an infuriated Daisy in tow.

“I’m sorry Mr. Rogers he insisted now” Daisy his secretary explains glaring at Bucky with much hate, while he was looking smug as ever, who was sitting comfortably by the chairs across Steve.

“It’s ok Ms. Johnson” Steve assures her leaving the office with a glare still aimed at his best friend.

“Want to go to Target?” Bucky looks to Steve whose eyes were still glued to his computer “or Walmart?”

That caught his attention, with questioning raise eyebrows he looks up to him and asks “Why?”

“I made the twins do some research it turns out that the ratio in supermarkets is 1 to 10 and apparently they are already looking for things they don’t need” He says playing with the trinkets in Steve’s desk from a snow globe to a pencil holder “Hence I am something they don’t need so the chances of me being picked up is quite high”.

“What are you going to get yourself a soccer mom?” Bucky glares at Steve “Don’t you have somewhere else you're supposed to be? And I’m working”

Bucky frowns and went on about how his friends don’t want to spend time with him when in reality Tony was on his honeymoon, Clint is busy developing another estate, Bruce still on his honeymoon and Thor well he doesn’t know where he is but would turn up soon enough.

“See I’m lonely” he whines, before Steve could know what was happening Bucky starts dialing the intercom to Daisy.

Imitating Steve’s deep voice he started asking Daisy on what was his schedule for the day the only response he got from her was “I know it’s you, Barnes”.

“Just tell me what he has on for later” Bucky pleads but she was still waiting on Steve’s confirmation and with enough annoyance from Bucky, Steve asks for his schedule.

“Interns would be up later to meet you, Colonel Rhodes rescheduled your meeting for tomorrow which leaves you an hour before your video call meeting with Pym Technologies and -” Steve sat up straight he was startled by the information of his meeting with Pym Tech while Daisy went on reading from Steve’s Book. Steve asking Daisy again to repeat his meeting after Rhodes while opening his own calendar on his computer.

“Meeting with Pym Tech” she repeats. Steve reading his own it was also there but it wasn’t there yesterday, there was Rhodes and free time before meeting with the September Foundation people. If he has a meeting with Pym tech it means he would face Hope Van Dyne again.

“When did Pym Tech appear on my calendar,” He asked agitated he wasn’t sacred of Hope she was tough, smart but very untrusting and dislikes New York strongly.

“It’s from Ms. Potts calendar, I mean Mrs. Stark’s” Daisy replies “Some of her important meetings were merged with yours, is your calendar not synchronized yet? I’ll call I.T” she says hanging up the call.

“So Hope,” Bucky says as soon as Daisy hung up the call, his whole facial expression amuses and no doubt teasing in his voice, he looked more comfortable now in his chair ever than before.

“Don’t you have to be in Target or Walmart?” Steve says reclining his head in his chair and resting his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose, he doesn’t know if it was an incoming headache or his usual Bucky is being annoying headache.

“I rather watch this” was the only comment his best friend made.

By the time his meeting was about to start he successfully had Bucky out of his office with the help of his interns but opted to stay in the waiting area and annoy Daisy instead. He took a deep breath; it is 2 minutes before Hope would call she was always on time never too early or never too late. Like most of his relationships after Peggy, it was short-lived. He and Hope dated about 3 weeks after that she needed to head back to San Francisco seeing the relationship going nowhere and both have no desire to continue with long-distance, they broke it off.

His laptop started ringing for an incoming call, _this was it_. He thought. He clicked the green button to accept the call to his surprise a little girl was in front of the screen well half of her was, Steve, can only make out was her eyes and hair she was having a hard time to look fully at the screen.

“Hi,” Says the little girl to Steve.

“Hi” he replies back he double-checked the caller Id, it was correct he was communicating to Hope’s account. From the background, he can hear someone calling out to the little girl.

“Cassie your father is looking for you” That was Hope, Steve noted. The little girl nods and was out of screen.

Hope then sat down in front of the screen, she was nowhere near the Hope he saw a few years back her hair was longer and slightly curlier judging by the decrease of her frown lines she’s more laid back than before.

“Steve” She started by apologizing on behalf of _Cassie _and then went on with the business talk she started talking about Pepper’s agenda, which Steve didn’t get a chance to review but letting Hope talk first was slowly putting a puzzle on everything; Pym Tech and Stark Industries a partnership in developing nanotech and helping Stark Industries back in good graces with Pym’s influences in California since the whole Obadiah situation.

Their meeting went on about for another hour, Hope wanting both of their lawyers in the next meeting and asking when will the Starks be back, before Steve can respond the little girl was back she was calling Hope by her first name, it didn’t go unnoticed to Hope that Steve’s curiosity peaked, the little girl was asking if they can go home now, Hope replies for another 10 minutes and will just be finishing the meeting.

“I’m sorry about that,” she says looking back more on her notes.

“It’s ok if your daughter is tired I can have my assistant call yours to reschedule another meeting,” He says.

“Are you sure?” She asks, Steve nods “Ok then, I’ll have Luis call your office” she continues on “I’m sorry about Cassie’s interruptions she’s my stepdaughter” she informs him feeding Steve’s curiosity. Steve bids her goodbye and was back again face with his work emails. He took note of how all people around him even Hope who was quite the opposite of a nurturing mother was married and has a stepdaughter at that, his mind wandered back again to Peggy. Hope was the first person he got with after Peggy people telling him to move on, but he can’t not him.

_A few years’ back_

Steve can’t say if there were officially dating they kissed that night but that didn’t answer his question they stayed up all night either dancing some more even without the music or just having her head laying on his shoulder. That morning after there was no sense of awkwardness Peggy woke up first from his embrace, it was a wonder how they both fit on the couch. They both shared a cup of coffee that morning and even shared another kiss before Steve left, but he was still a loss, were they now dating?

That had been a month now he had taken Peggy out, they had seen 3 movies together on separate occasions, had either dinner at their places or out, but after every dinner or movie they don’t kiss, she lingers long enough but there wasn’t a signal he thoughts so he bids her goodbye just giving her a warm smile.

He once asked Bucky if he should have kissed her. His response was the typical Bucky response “Of course you should have kissed, were you waiting for her to bat her eyes” Bucky imitating Peggy’s accent while at the same batting his lashes “Kiss. Me. Steve”. Steve didn’t like Bucky’s response so he opted to say his wrong. He then somehow got a hold of Natasha and ask her what had Peggy had thought about their dates the only response he got was “You have a lot to learn” and she laughs wholeheartedly. The only thing he got from it was Bucky and Natasha was they were made for each other.

Steve didn’t bother asking his friends for sure he will just receive a smart ass answer from Tony, a double meaning answer from Clint which won’t help anyone, Thor would probably drag Jane and consult it with her since she was a doctor but not that kind of doctor while Bruce, he was in Brazil and they were both in the same page in terms of women.

So that left with Steve to ask it directly to the source herself. Steve knows how she likes her tea, how she likes her steak cooked, what movies she prefers and knows that she likes the color red. But what he doesn’t know if she prefers him enough.

They were at a coffee shop a few blocks from Steve and Bucky’s apartment, Peggy was snappy than usual for less than 30 minutes, Steve notices that she keeps on looking at her phone every 5 minutes. Making him feel an unease.

“Somewhere you need to be?” He grumbles.

“Oh no!” She says immediately “It’s just, it’s almost the last week of October” That raises more questions to him, Peggy picking up that he won’t get it, “State bar results” she adds

“Ah Yes,” He says, Peggy just gave him a small smile and looks back at her phone “I have a strong feeling that you have nothing to worry about,” Steve says comfortingly putting his hands on top of her fidgeting hands, giving it a little squeeze.

Peggy returns the squeeze, “I just haven’t thought what would I do, of I don’t pass” she says honestly “I can’t continue on being Natasha's assistant, even she hates the company she works for."

Steve sat there listening to her, all her worries about the state bar, how her parents would react to her not passing and what a disappointment she would be for the Carter family.

He then asked what were her plans if she did pass, Peggy stops in mid-sentence “I haven’t thought about that” she continues on “I have search some law firms that have a nice corporate practice but I haven’t thought any further to where” She was now looking blankly at her cup of coffee.

“All my life all I know was I wanted to be a lawyer” she continues on “Back when I was studying I always tell myself I still have a lot of time to decide on which field but I never settled for one” she looks back to Steve. She rested her head on his shoulder seeking some sort of comfort but there were no words Steve can offer right now and Peggy was alright with that.

Later that night, Steve laid awake in his bed wondering if he should repaint his room the ceiling was looking quite drab, his phone dinged an incoming text, he grabbed his phone by his bedside; it was from Peggy

‘I passed!’

Steve instantly sat up in his bed dialing her number, she answered in the first ring, she was screaming in hysterics, Steve can’t interpret anything she was saying all he can muster up from her line was; lawyer, me.

“Do you want to go out again” It was the only thing she had said clearly. “I know you're probably in bed right now and Bucky and Nat are still o- “Steve didn’t let her finish he instantly agreed and told her he will be over in 30 minutes.

There was no particular destination in mind that Peggy wanted to go to she just wants the company to celebrate it with and lucky for her Steve was ready bringing a bottle of wine courtesy of Bucky’s liquor cabinet.

“Congratulations Attorney Margaret Elizabeth Carter,” Steve says clinging his mug of wine to hers. Peggy was beaming the smile on her face she forgot all her worries earlier.

“That’s a mouthful,” She says “Put you can call me The Great & Wonderful Attorney Margaret Elizabeth Carter”

“I know this might be the wrong time to ask this” Steve says quite a wonder in his voice “But are we dating?”

Peggy looks at Steve she shakes her head and set her mug down, she closes the distance between them and lingers her look to him longer before wrapping her arms around his neck and finally tiptoeing to reach his lips to close in for a kiss, it was soft no sense of urgency in it. When she broke off the kiss she looks back at him “Does that answer your question?”

Steve wanted to say no, but he tried again, he kisses her this time and she takes him back at his offer, when he broke off the kiss he said: “yes it answers my question.”


	5. Chapter 5

_ Present_

The first venue they got to in Brooklyn was shut down, deemed unsanitary by the health office, another reason for her to despise Brooklyn, on their 2nd venues; the place was being rented out for a children’s party, Natasha was not a fan of children especially children who consumed to much cake, not bothering to see the venue they moved on for their 3rd; the place was already being decorated for a wedding, they were able to have a standard tour and a peek of what the set up would be like, it has a nice floor to ceiling windows a view of the Brooklyn Bridge, a rustic ambiance coming from the color scheme and most importantly the price tag wasn’t overwhelming regardless of who is paying.

“What do you think?” Natasha asks feeling proud, finally finding a venue to fit the budget.

“It’s nice” Peggy says while looking around, stopping her gaze by the view the place offered, even how much she despises Brooklyn she still misses the place, she use to live here she almost committed herself in living her fully she knows where the best offer she can get on her produce and the worst offer on her loaf of bread, this used to be her neighborhood. Feeling quite sentimental she ran pass a shiver_‘Carter’s don’t get sentimental’ _

She turns back her attention to Natasha only to find her in business mode with the manager. Peggy took another round of the place she can already picture Kate and Michael getting married here and her parents shaking their heads for their disappointment in Michael for choosing to get married in a foreign country.

“Bad news” Natasha interrupts Peggy’s thoughts as she approaches her “No available slot in any day in the next 3 months”

“This place is too good to be true” Peggy pauses then continues by suggesting “Did you try throwing more money?”

“Yes” Natasha sighs in frustration, she was now tapping on her phone irritably, Peggy knows how close she is to throw her phone out of sheer frustration, she doesn’t know how many times Natasha had attempted to book a venue for the past month. She has been scouting venues since Michael and Kate asked her to plan the wedding with his Peggy’s aide, of course. 

Natasha wasn’t surprised that she was appointed to do the job, even going it through with her company for her commission on it, but what surprise’s Peggy and Natasha was the couple announced that they would want to wed in New York close to Kate’s family and they would like it to be in 5 months that was 2 months ago.

As good as wedding planner goes Natasha was among those she has already everything and everyone needed to make the wedding possible except for a venue, blaming the short period and the location they want, this was New York venues don’t come easy in 5 months.

Noticing how Natasha was furiously tapping on her phone the manager approaches them handing a note “I can refer you to someone” she takes another double look at Natasha “the owner would probably let you rent out the place.” 

When the manager left, it was Peggy who spoke up first “Did you see that?”

“Her double look on me?” Natasha says dryly “No, not really”

\---

They both stood in front of a 2 story commercial building it was refurbished judging from the windows that have been installed more modern but still incorporated the look it previously held, Peggy estimated probably between the 40’s to 50’s. Natasha went up the steps and started surveying the place while Peggy stayed in her spot and admired the construction of the building, she notes that it seems close off to the public there wasn’t any signs or placards indicating the name of the building. But since both were becoming desperate they choose to make it as an available option.

Natasha starts knocking on the French doors but no one was answering. For another 10 minutes more there was no answer from the door that started Peggy complaining that Michael and Kate should have eloped when they had the chance her rants were soon interrupted.

“Hey, there” Both Peggy and Natasha turned around to look at a woman she was standing a few feet away from them. “Anything you need?” she asks as she approaches the two.

Natasha quickly introduce herself and ask if the owner was around, explaining that they were referred by another venue.

“You must be the one Mitch called about, well the owner is out he’s in Manhattan right now” She says, however she produces keys from her pocket “I’m Rebecca, my brother owns the place, I can show you around” she says as she unlocks the doors “He sometimes rent out the place, if he feels like it.”

Rebecca then started telling the previous owner of the building then being bought by her brother who rehabilitated the place for the purpose of making his own wine which was failing miserably due to the fact that he wasn't skilled in winemaking and didn’t tend the grapes he grew on the rooftop, making the place a very spacious private bar that would be occasionally rent out.

“There were actual grapes in the rooftop” she explains further.

The first floor has a huge open space all with a mahogany wooden floor, there were barrels stack neatly together on one side of the wall making the place more of a winery feel and a huge bar area on the opposite side and on the top shelf was Château Cheval Blanc 1947.

“Your brother has an expensive taste” Peggy comments looking at the top shelf and the selection of drinks along the bar all with the expensive price tags.

“That is an unopened bottle, he claims he will sell it on eBay when he goes bankrupt” Rebecca says jokingly “Hoping that won’t happen anytime soon.” She quickly added with a serious tone.

Natasha immediately went to work mode started asking the important questions like how many can the venue accommodate, how large is the kitchen area, do they have any room for both the parties to get ready too, the usual wedding talk. While they talk Peggy did her usual look around even finding herself behind the bar looking closely at the drink selection all were quite expensive. 

She then spotted a bottle of her favorite bourbon by the counter she closely inspects the bottle it was already half consumed, _ no harm in just a taste,_ she thoughts, she started looking around for a glass having no luck by the counter she turns to the cabinets behind her and was greeted by a ratted old framed picture, she almost drops the bottle but remembering this was her favorite brand she held on tighter.

It was a group picture, facing her was the face she thought she would never see again; a picture of Steve with his friends there was Tony, Clint, James, Thor and some guy she can’t recognize, he did before mention one of his friends in Brazil back then.

Peggy place back the bourbon on its original spot, ‘_ I would need a lot stronger than that’ _ she thoughts bitterly she immediately went back to Natasha’s side they were going to have a conversation she won’t like regarding on the ownership of the bar. ‘No wonder that Mitch took a double look on Natasha probably working for Barnes’ she mumbles to herself.

“Where’s Rebecca?” Peggy asking immediately as she spotted Natasha alone writing on her binder.

“Calling her brother if we can book the place.” She replies nonchalantly not even bothering to look upon Peggy’s anxious face.

\---

“Where’s Bucky?” Steve asks Daisy as he stepped out of his office, just finishing his video call meeting with Hope, he looks around the waiting area for any signs of Bucky. Before Daisy can even respond Bucky steps right back again coming in from the hallways with a victorious smile on his face not even looking up from his phone.

“How was Hope?” He asks as he still busied himself.

“Married has a stepdaughter now.”

He stops in his tracks and looks up to Steve waiting for any sign that he was joking but apparently not.

“Don’t worry you still have the doctor and the pilot” Bucky says resuming back on his phone, Steve can almost hear him adding the lawyer back to his list.

Wanting to completely ignore his best friend he turns back to Daisy putting on the needed reminders for the following days before he was finishing talking Steve finds himself being interrupted again.

“Steve I have to go I have a lady who is in desperate need of a venue waiting for me at my man cave,” Bucky says tucking away his phone smiling proudly at himself.

“Mitch still refers to your winery?” His eyebrows raise “And do you think this _lady _would prostitute herself in exchange for a venue” Steve says unbelievingly.

“You have no idea how often these things happen,” Bucky says proudly as he got himself in the elevator.

“You are such a pig Barnes” Daisy comments in disgust as the elevator door closes.

\---

“Barnes own this place” Peggy says as she walked back and forth anxiously, they have been waiting for an hour for the owner to arrive and she was sure James Buchanan Barnes would be walking by that door with Steve Rogers following “Remember that Mitch took a double look on you because of your red hair and remember what he told you ‘He’ll probably let you loan the place’ I bet Barnes expects you to prostitute yourself in exchange of a venue” Peggy was exasperatedly ranting while Natasha was quite enjoying how agitated she had become “ I dealt with Barnes before and I think I can still handle him now.”

“What if he brings _ him _” Peggy whispers emphasizing on the him “I knew it it was bad plan to go to Brooklyn, I have said it before and I will say it again” Peggy froze in mid-walk and looks back to Natasha “I should probably make a run for it.”

“Don’t be silly or crazy” Natasha says standing up and holding Peggy still, in case she makes a run for it “In case he comes you will handle everything like a mature adult that you are, remember you aren’t the Peggy Carter he knew back then” she looks back at her best friend, she was younger and naïve then she wouldn’t fall for his tricks this time, she was an adult now and she would face him head-on. 

“You’re right” She agrees “But I would need a drink then”

“Tea?” 

“Something stronger I suppose”

“There’s a bottle of Aberfeldy at the bottom shelf” They turned to the source of voice it was Barnes he was leaning against the door frame; Peggy wasn’t sure how much he heard of the conversation but she sure doesn’t care, wanting a drink now.

He walked across the room to the bar area and brought out the bottle readied 3 glasses. “I think congratulations are in order,” Barnes says to Peggy as he poured general amounts in each glasses “I never thought you would get married again.”

Peggy’s jaw clenches trying to calm herself, Barnes never changed he still has no filter, she clears her throat and walked towards bar area to retrieve a glass and gulping in one swig “First off Barnes, I was never married and secondly, it’s my brother’s wedding.”

Bucky looks up to both Peggy and Natasha correcting himself if he heard correctly “Natasha says that she was planning _ Carter’s _ wedding” realizing what he just said; she was really planning Carter’s wedding, not mentioning which Carter was it “Oh” he was now feeling stupid and the fact that he had informed that to Steve all dramatically.

Bucky turns back to Peggy and asks “So Peggy is it Miss or Mrs. now?” he was usually digging out information on behalf of his best friend.

“Attorney actually”

“So can we rent the venue or not?” It was Natasha who was now speaking walking across the room completely ignoring her glass choosing to open her binder.

“What about dinner first” Bucky replies eyeing Natasha.

“What about we just pay extra” Natasha counters looking up at Barnes she was in business mode while Peggy just sat in one of the bar stool grabbing Natasha’s drink trying to keep her nerves calm.

They went on negotiating the place Barnes insisting on dinner first, this was already a hard find almost all of the places they had seen were either booked or were too expensive for venues alone. The only bad thing about the place is it was in Brooklyn and the owner including the owner’s associate, Peggy was quite jittery she can’t help but look behind her shoulder every few minutes waiting for Steve to come through the door.

“He’s not here,” Barnes says noticing Peggy’s uneasiness.

Peggy chose to ignore Barnes and focus back on her drink putting her mind at ease. ‘He wasn’t here’ she was relieved at the same time disappointed, which he curses herself madly she was so frightened to face him earlier but now she was disappointed that she won’t be able to see him.

She looks back at the two from what was full-on negotiation suddenly turned into flirting. Peggy clears her throat and the two look back at her.

“Do we have a venue or not?” she asks looking at the two.

“I think we can talk about it over dinner” He says looking at Natasha, she shakes her head and just hands him her card “in case you change your mind this is my work phone so don’t leave anything raunchy” Natasha grabs her binder and Peggy and headed out thanking the Barnes siblings for their time.

\---

Steve was on his 4th meeting of the day and it was already draining him, lucky for him it was his last for today and then he would do it all again tomorrow. He looks down at his tablet trying to concentrate but he just wanted to rest eyes. He momentarily shut his eyes before being disrupted from an incoming text.

_ It was Bucky,_ he ignored the text it would be probably bragging another conquest and he was in no mood for it, when Steve didn’t reply Bucky started calling Steve immediately rejected the call and putting his phone on silent.

He didn’t feel any sleep for the next hour having Bucky burn a hole in his pants by his constant phone calls and text messages.

A few minutes later Daisy walked inside the conference room trying her hardest to be quite but written all over her face was an annoyed look, she handed Steve a note and left immediately. 

He opens the note and finds Daisy’s messy scribbling when in a hurry.

_ Barnes’ is being annoying answer his call_

But before he can bring out his phone; one of the lead personnel for the September Foundation, asks Steve on his feedbacks on the presentation. Before he knew it he was cooped back again with the meeting forgetting all of Bucky's insistence.

His meeting went on for another half hour forgetting to take out his phone, because of the incessant call and texts his phone died down and the vibrating stop. Even Daisy who peek once in a while in the conference room still an annoyed look etched on her face.

When all were done Steve surprise himself to see Bucky was back in the waiting area with a restless face.

“Failed conquest?” Steve asks as he hands Daisy his files and his phone to be charged “Because of your incessant texting my phone runs out of juice” Steve continues.

“Why weren’t you answering my calls and texts?” Before Steve can even reply and point out the obvious answer, he was still speaking “You’ll never know who was scouting my winery” he says in his triumphant voice.

He looks to Bucky completely blank “Someone that truly desperate” He answers.

Bucky nodded in agreement “Come on guess.”

“No one is coming to mind,” Steve says retreating to his office with Bucky in tow.

“I’ll give you a hint” While Steve sat down and Bucky stands up like he was giving a presentation.

“You were engaged with her once”

His face fell and the complete shock was written all over his face; “Peggy is renting out the winery for her wedding?” the shock was also noted in his voice.

“I think you now know who I’m talking about now,” Bucky says.

Steve nods.

“And here’s the good news” Steve wanted to tune out of the conversation now who was in no mood to deal with his Peggy dilemma.

_ ‘What good news is there if she is getting married’ _ he thought to himself.

“I saw Natasha again and she gave me her contact number, her work number that is” Steve doesn’t know what kind of good news that is. “

Oh, and it’s her brother, not her who’s getting married” Bucky added like it wasn’t the most important thing to note.

\---

_ A few years’ back_

They have been dating for about 6 months everything was going blissfully Peggy was working with Oracle Corporation’s legal team while Steve has been going to school while Bucky and Natasha were still Bucky and Natasha no commitments attached.

But surely enough because of their set up, Steve always finds himself spending the nights at Peggy’s apartment while Natasha spends her night at theirs, it was practically the perfect set up. The commute was longer when going to school but spending the night with her is always worth it.

They leveled their relationship to the next level by inviting Peggy a weekend at the Hamptons for Thor and Jane’s wedding. Bucky bombarded Steve with questions about why was he bringing Peggy, _'who would be his wingman on this weekend if he was busy with Peggy' 'Peggy is cramping up my style'_.

“I see James has no filter,” Peggy says as the three of them sat by the bar in their accommodations.

“Didn’t you invite Nat?” Steve asks.

“She’s in Moscow for her grandmother’s 90th birthday,” Bucky says frustratingly.

Steve encircled both of his arms on Peggy’s waist giving her kiss on her temple “Sorry Bud, you are flying solo this time” Peggy poking her tongue out to Bucky teasing him.

He rolls his eyes at the couple but didn’t stop him from complaining that he has no wingman for the weekend he soon found his mouth shut when Clint approaches with a beaming smile but was bombarded by Bucky grabbing his lapels and pleading to him “Save me”.

“Get off me Barnes,” Clint says to him earning a laugh from the couple “I gotta show you guys something,” he says pulling out a velvet small box from his pocket.

“I’m sorry Clint but I’m with Peggy now,” Steve says teasingly to him while Peggy giving Clint a sorry look and kissing Steve on the cheeks.

Clint rolls his eyes but ignored the statement while Bucky gave the couple a disgusted look, he opens the box and revealing a platinum band and at center of it a princess cut diamond, Peggy was the first to realize on what the ring was detangling herself from Steve and inspecting the ring when both Steve and Bucky realize what was happening Bucky started mumbling on how he was going to be the remaining bachelor of the group.”

“I’m going to ask Laura to marry me after the wedding tomorrow Clint says “Nothing makes sense without her she has been my best friend for a long time, I can’t imagine a life without her,” He says snapping the case shut.

“Oh my god Clint,” Bucky says looking at him “How’s your vagina?” they all ignored him while Peggy started asking on how would he do it and where did he plan to pop the question. She asks eagerly while Steve sat there watching her noting how her face glow and the sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

Bucky looks at Steve and whispers “Don’t tell me you are following this moron’s plans” he says nudging his head to Clint’s direction. 

Steve shook his head but kept his gaze on Peggy.


	6. Chapter 6

_A few years’ back_

“Do you Jane Foster take Thor Odinson to be your lawfully wedded husband” asks the minister it was the morning of the first Sunday of the month, it was this day the very odd couple decided to tie the knot they choose to have a morning wedding a little bit after the sunrise, breakfast reception served afterward while dancing and drinks would be later on tonight.

The couple was having their ceremony by the beach making it more breathtaking by view of the horizon, the sounds of the waves make and the overall atmosphere serine, Peggy can’t help but dab her eyes with her handkerchief and be moved by the ceremony happening she felt silly for crying she met the couple in many of Steve’s get together easily connecting with Pepper, Jane and Laura even having her in the regular girl’s brunch out, Peggy met Steve’s gaze he was in the front together with the other groom’s men he was watching her with a clear amuse smile on his face, Peggy poke her tongue on his direction while he shakes his head smiling and turning back his attention on the wedding.

The wedding went wonderfully well except when Thor’s siblings tried to sabotage everything by just being there his younger brother who tried making a pass to the maid of honor 30 minutes before the wedding his older sister bringing her toxic of a relationship boyfriend to the wedding and making a scene just before the wedding party walked down the aisle.

Peggy waited patiently by the sidelines as the wedding party took some more portraits, Steve’s sleeves were already rolled up exposing his well-toned forearm, she was watching Steve biting her bottom lip admiring her beau who was looking extra handsome with his rolled-up sleeve and wearing a pair of sunglasses even though there wasn’t a harsh glare from the sun but enough to make you squint your eyes.

Peggy was feeling quite satisfied with herself she has all of that for her own but somehow though for someone who looks who was carved out by gods he could be so timid and awkward with ladies, at first she didn’t believe him to be the timid and awkward type man but after confirming it among his group friends she found out that he was not only timid and awkward he was also a good man with a good heart. He would occasionally help anyone in Peggy’s building and even anyone who needs help when he was out.

“Hey Beautiful” Steve says wrapping Peggy by the waist and kissing her by the cheek she was immediately brought back from her thoughts, Steve went on again complementing her minimal makeup look “I do like the red your lipstick but this tone down looks of yours is my favorite” he says giving her a short soft kiss on the lips.

Peggy meet his gaze he was looking at her with such fondness, she felt herself blush under his gaze.

“Stop looking at me like that” Peggy says hiding in his chest.

“Like what?” He says stepping back a little further to look at her.

“Like I’m your whole world,” she says sarcastically meaning it as a joke.

Steve laughed lightly at her remark kissing her on the forehead “Well I don’t know how else to look at you.”

“Could you two stop it?” Bucky says as he approaches the two with a clear disgust written all over him.

Peggy rolled her eyes at him “Is someone cranky from having no coffee yet” Peggy teases cooing at Bucky.

He ignored the statement but dragged the two with him by the coffee bar regardless of how affectionate the two were in public and how he was deemed the third wheel to this wedding.

\---

“Look there,” Steve says nudging to Clint and Laura heading to the lighthouse the three of them in their table warming themselves with their cup of coffees and complementary glazed doughnuts watching the soon to be engaged couple.

“For all the things I taught Clint I can’t believe he is not following the most important one of it all” Bucky says shaking his head in disappointment.

“Don’t as- “Steve says but Peggy already asks.

“Thank you for asking Peggy,” Bucky says smiling at Steve’s failed attempt “I taught Clint to never in any circumstances to get Married” Bucky went on explaining why and the cons of marriage, Peggy already regrets asking.

As Bucky went on Steve took Peggy’s hand and giving it a light squeeze.

“For someone who is there college sweetheart Clint took a long time to ask Laura to get married” Steve interrupting Bucky’s rants.

Their attention soon shifted to another couple Tony and Pepper, Pepper was furiously heading back inside ignoring Tony who was following her.

“They're fighting again” Steve observed.

“Seems like taking someone to Croatia isn’t going to fix a relationship” Bucky added.

“What’s the deal between those two anyway?” Peggy asks looking at Steve “The first time I went to brunch with Pepper their relationship seemed fine and the 2nd brunch everything was going downhill and the 3rd time they were blissfully in love again it’s a like a pattern.”

“If you start from the beginning Pepper was Tony’s assistant at first but since Tony has an absolutely ridiculous reckless attitude she always calls him out on it she was the first of many and before we knew it Tony started keeping himself in check because of Pepper,” Steve says taking a bite of his doughnut.

“Tony was rejected many times before Pepper finally gave in” Bucky spoke back again.

“What made Pepper change her mind?” she asks.

“Tony was almost taken kidnap when he was in Afghanistan,” Bucky says laughing at the memory “It was a good thing Rhodey insisted on Tony’s jeep that day he bragged about it being the fun van, Steve and I were still serving we stayed behind after the weapons demonstration.”

“After that Pepper realize life is short,” Steve said, “And gave it a shot with Tony.”

“Well now since earlier this year all those two have done is bicker,” Bucky says “Tony even moved out of the tower, twice.”

“Doesn’t Tony own the tower?” Peggy asks.

“Yeah well their relationship has been quite complicated from the start,” Steve says taking hold of Peggy’s hand “Don’t worry you’ll understand soon enough.”

“Yeah if she keeps you long enough” Bucky commented as he takes a sip of from his cup. Both Peggy and Steve were quite but look at each other giving Peggy an affectional squeeze of the hand.

_Later that day_

Peggy was walking back to their room coming from the beach Steve decided to doze off while Bucky tried his hardest to pick up one of Thor’s Norwegian cousins.

She was walking along the vast hallway of the inn when she came across a very gloomy Pepper eyes were puffy from crying and looking quite hollow.

“Are you alright?” Peggy immediately asks when Pepper was close enough who seems unaware of another person’s presence.

“Of course,” Pepper said startled which confirmed Peggy’s suspicion of being unaware of her presence “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well for one you look quite miserable quite different from the Pepper I had brunch a week ago and pardon for my word but you look like shit” Peggy stated while Pepper laughs at her comment “Come on I think you need a drink” Peggy dragging Pepper to the bar area. She ordered Sangria for the both of them. Pepper then started spilling her guts with or without the help of alcohol.

“We are both trying to salvage this relationship since last year” Pepper says she was looking all miserable “And I feel like I want a break but we decided we aren’t going to talk about it until the wedding, but it reared its ugly face in the most inconvenient time” Pepper pause to take a drink while Peggy kept quiet and just listened.

“Seeing Thor and Jane get married, Clint wants to start settling down with Laura, you and Steve being all in love is quite an eye-opener” Pepper looked sadly at her drink “Tony continues being unreliable and thoughtless only to have passionate rekindling and start the whole cycle again” she pauses again to drink “I’m sorry I’m bringing all this out to you, I can’t talk this to Jane and Laura especially how that this is the happiest day of their life” She says turning to Peggy who just gave her a supportive smile.

“You know there is research stating that learning to be single is crucial to helping you grow as a person,” Peggy says but immediately injected “Not that I’m suggesting that you should break up.”

“We both have our baggage’s to deal with” Pepper saying it more to herself than Peggy.

“How long have you and Tony been dating?”

“Officially 3 years but before that, he was my boss for 6 years,” Pepper says while wiping a few tears that are coming into show.

“Whatever your decision into this I support you,” Peggy says hugging her by the shoulder “I know we’ve met under acquaintances but having brunch with you is quite nice and I still look forward to our brunches whatever happens” Peggy giving her a comforting squeeze.

Later that night after the festivities Peggy took note of Pepper put on a face smiling her hardest as if nothing was wrong when the party died down, Pepper made her exit and bid the couple goodbye making up a reason of needing to be in Los Angeles for an emergency Thor who was oblivious of the situation urge her to stay but Jane who knew much more to what was happening hugged her friend tightly and finally letting her friend go.

Making Steve, Bucky and Clint look after Tony who was now more reckless; wanting to go on a swim on the beach and even asking the concierge the nearest strip club claiming he is going to help in charity to pay for their college education throwing a lot of Benjamins in their way.

Finally, when Tony tired himself out it was already past 2am they were taking shift in looking after him if Pepper wasn’t the one to deal with they would call out Happy one of Tony’s trusted bodyguards but since Pepper decided to leave he asked Happy to accompany her to Los Angeles just a comfort in his mind that she was going to be safe.

By the time Steve returned to their room Peggy was sleeping soundly, Steve stripped out of his suit and put on his flannel pajama realizing that Peggy was already wearing his shirt he opted to sleep with no shirt on, he tried his hardest to slip by the bed unnoticed but she was a light sleeper, she immediately turned to Steve’s side still groggy but immediately nuzzled up in his chest for warmth it offers Steve obliged immediately loving the way her body fit to his embracing her closely.

Steve couldn’t sleep a wink worrying for both Pepper and Tony for someone who is in that relationship that long it can go either Tony and Pepper’s way or Clint and Laura’s, in which he hugged Peggy closely as if he was going to lose her, he felt another shift it was Peggy looking up at him.

“You’re thinking quite loudly,” she says “Don’t worry about those two” referring to Tony and Pepper, she lightly traces his jaw “They just need to sort out their lives separately at the moment” Steve just gave her a nod and lightly kissed her forehead.

“What’s meant to be will always find its way back,” Peggy says before finally drifting back to sleep.

Steve looks down at her tracing her cupid bow’s she was looking quite peaceful, for the longest time Steve was feeling too quite peaceful and contented and it was because of the girl in his arms. In one of Bucky’s many lectures on being a single bachelor, he claims that you are screwed once you get all soft on those feelings. And Steve was ok with that as long as it was with Peggy.

\---

_Present_

Steve was beaming when he entered the office the next day Bucky’s news of Peggy gave him the good spirits to face the day head-on. but Peggy won’t be remaining single for long especially what a catch she is brilliant and beautiful. Now the problem at hand is how is he going to get in touch with her, how would he be able to make her talk to him, would she shot him if he somehow shows up at his brother’s wedding? Thinking this now Steve realizes he has a long way to go. He could outsource Bucky for help but having Natasha back in his own life is going to make him unreliable and distracted.

Steve contemplated on his plan of getting re-acquainted with her but nothing seemed good enough all of the outcome he was predicting ending in all disaster but being with her back then all he felt was contentment she was full of love and joy waltzing back in her life after what happened was going to be the struggle, but all he knew she was worth it.

His musings were soon interrupted he looked up at his unannounced visitor expecting it to be Bucky.

“Hey, Steve” It was Bruce all tanned and wearing khaki.

“Bruce” Steve responded standing up and giving his friend a friendly hug “How was the honeymoon, Where’s Betty?” He asks looking for the newlywed bride Mrs. Banner.

“She swung by her office something about her new associate,” Bruce says, Steve lead him to one of the chairs while he sat back at his office chair.

“You are wearing khaki” Steve observed “A very long run from lab coats.”

Bruce nodded at his attire he was wearing khaki and has a very good tan.

“How was the honeymoon” Steve inquired

“Oh, Betty enjoyed it” was the only thing Bruce said, Steve, waited for Bruce to talk further when Bruce notices Steve waiting for more details “Oh I had a really bad sunburn, didn’t realize before the honeymoon that I get seasick.”

“Sounds like you had a splendid time” he replied sarcastically.

“The Stark’s still on their honeymoon?” Bruce says indicating to the paperwork piled up in Steve’s desk usually it was Pepper's desk that has an absurd amount of papers.

“They are apparently in Tokyo Disneyland,” Steve says from the last work email he received from Pepper with a picture of the family attached at the bottom.

“Me and Betty are throwing a housewarming party tonight you should come,” Bruce says “I’m inviting the boys.”

\---

Peggy was in her office after the disaster of the day she claims she had yesterday which Natasha called her out for being dramatic she was back in her safe zone in Manhattan.

She was reading in her office on her laptop an article regarding color schemes for the wedding since Michael and Kate choose to go with the wedding option of _‘It’s up to you’_ giving Peggy quite the migraine of choosing everything from flowers to the type of linen for the napkins and even what font to put on the invitations. She already did this the first time around she can’t believe she is doing it all again.

“Knock knock” Peggy looks up from her laptop and immediately minimizes the wedding browser and the contract she was supposedly drafting was maximize.

“You must be Margaret,” the lady says as she crosses the room to shake Peggy’s hand.

Peggy nodded but shook hands with her still unfamiliar with who she is but stranger quickly got the hint and introduces herself “I’m Elizabeth Ross your associate.”

“Oh your Elizabeth” Peggy says surprisingly her associate was quite tanned and was wearing khaki, Maria did say she was on her honeymoon.

“Congratulations, by the way, Mrs. Ross,” Peggy says.

“Mrs. Ross is my mother,” She says “It’s Banner but I’m not planning to carry out my husband’s last name here at work” Peggy looks at her questioningly silently urging her to continue.

“My husband wasn’t the one who studied law and took the state bar.”

“Ok, then Elizabeth” Peggy laughs a little at her remark she knows she is going to like working with Elizabeth.

“Call me Betty.”

Their conversation easily drifted to work Betty catching up on what she had miss and her asking how was Hammer Industries contract signing they were soon interrupted by Betty’s phone she stepped out for a while to answer leaving Peggy back to work.

“Margaret” Betty says peeking back to her office “I have to go now” Before Peggy can correct her name to just calling her Peggy, Betty was already gone “Oh and me and my husband are going to have a house party tonight you should come” She said peeking her head again at Peggy’s office “I’ll get your contact to Maria and send you the address” Before she can again utter a word Betty was gone again.

Peggy went back to her wedding browsing she can hold off drafting contract a lot longer since she was already 2 weeks ahead of her work and ever since they hired another new associate who was the great-nephew Alexander Pierce the workflow was disrupted the new associate started claiming the higher profile clients regardless of work experience and Maria was amusedly indulging the associate.

Her phone dinged with an incoming message from an unknown number the message indicating a time and place and written at the bottom was Betty.

\---

“How was lunch with Barnes” Peggy asks she was on the phone with Natasha back in her apartment her feet prompt up while sipping tea she had a few hours to kill before heading to Betty’s party she would just make an appearance out of courtesy while Natasha is busy negotiating with Barnes who compromised for lunch as Natasha claims it is less intimate than dinner.

“He offered the winery for free” Natasha says nonchalantly but base from experience Peggy knows that she was hiding more.

“Oh my God Nat,” Peggy says immediately sitting upright “Don’t tell me you are going to sleep with him again.”

“Relax Peg, I’m not he invited me for a drink tonight,” She says “And I have said I have dealt with him before.”

“Aren’t you the one who immediately jumped on his bones when you first met him?” Peggy says pointedly.

“I was young and naïve” she retorts.

“Text me if he gets touchy, I'd love to kick his ass,” Peggy says ending the call.

\---

Peggy soon enough finds herself in a townhouse in the Upper east side sipping strawberry wine punch. She was standing by the living room with Maria Hill both were talking about the new associate who won the genetic lottery. Maria commenting that she was like babysitting a very spoiled child.

“Maria” they both turn at the interrupter; Peggy was still quite unfamiliar with the staff of the office but she hasn’t seen him around.

“Daniel,” Maria says giving him a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek.

“This is Daniel Sousa, the office manager of the west coast headquarters,” Maria says making the introductions “This is Margaret Carter she was transferred from the London office.”

“Did you pissed off Phil to have you be transferred in New York, Margaret?” He held out his left hand to her which Peggy took note as odd but nonetheless she shook, all the same, if she didn’t know any better it seemed he was trailing over hers checking for a wedding ring.

“Call me Peggy,” she says also taking note of his lingering stare “and Phil begs me to stay at the London office.”

Daniel nodded breaking his gaze “You should see west coast office” he says to Peggy “Your boss is going to be much nicer in California” indicating to Maria which earned him a light smack and a laugh from her.

“I know Betty’s family is quite loaded but I didn’t expect it to be this quite loaded” Daniel commenting on the townhouse, from what Peggy heard the townhouse was a gift from Betty’s parents. It has 6 bedrooms 6 bathrooms and an estimated 9,500 square feet.

“As if you don’t know how her own parents treats her” Maria remark Peggy then gathered from Maria that Betty is an only child her parents threatened to cut her off from her inheritance for getting married to what her father said as a weakling but it was also her parents who made amends and as a sorry gift and at the same time a wedding gift they gave her a townhouse.

“They treat Betty as a princess,” Daniel says “Did you know her first practice is criminal law but due to her father’s political influences they always meddle.”

“That’s why she shifts to corporate, Chet keeps her father from meddling,” Maria says, Peggy nodding digesting the information of her associate.

They were later joined by Betty herself who greeted her colleagues enthusiastically beaming happily asking if they want cheese truffles. After the interesting facts, she heard she expected her to be kind of spoiled grown woman but she is quite down to earth and sweet wanting to disassociate herself from her father’s influences.

“My husband is around here somewhere,” she says as she looked around, Peggy noted there were a few familiar faces from the office the others were strangers, probably her husband’s friends or colleagues.

“Congratulations by the way,” Daniel says toasting his drink to Betty’s “Haven’t had the chance to talk to you earlier at the office you zoomed right past me.”

“I’m sorry about that, my husband and I needed to head to my parent’s place” Betty continued “If I didn’t get at his office soon enough he would lock himself up all day at his lab” Betty explains.

“What does your husband do?” Peggy asks.

“He is a nuclear physicist” Betty replies, “Always coop up in a lab” she continues shaking her head “Met him at one of my dad’s classified projects but now he works with S- “Before Betty can finish what she was saying there was a loud interruption by the main door.

All heads turn to the commotion “Barnes is here bitches” Peggy knows that voice and there is only one person who's obnoxious as that and he has the last name of Barnes, it was confirmed when Bucky made his appearance by the living room followed by a mildly annoyed Natasha.

“Excuse me for a sec” Betty immediately dragged Barnes by the arm to the kitchen like a mother reprimanding her child, Peggy tried catching Natasha’s attention when she finally caught on she was also surprised seeing her best friend was there.

Peggy excused herself from the group and joined Natasha by the door.

“What are you doing here?” Peggy asks.

“Well Barnes told me we were grabbing a drink,” Natasha looked around the place, “I thought he was taking me to a drink at a bar, not a cosmopolitan house party” taking a finger food from the table set out “what about you what are you doing here?”

“Betty, the one who dragged Barnes to the kitchen is my associate fresh from her honeymoon” The talk a little while more Peggy asking update on her negotiation with Barnes.

“Hiya Pegs,” Bucky says appearing by Natasha’s side followed by Betty.

“You know each other?” Betty asks.

“Oh she was Ste- “Before he can finish Peggy purposefully kneed Bucky on the groin causing him to hold himself and yelped in pain, shocking everyone in the room, while Natasha made a snide remark of Bucky giving out information in a one go.

“I’m sorry Betty” She looks to Betty apologetically “but I need to go” Peggy started collecting ng her coat by the foyer but slipped right back in the living room “I’ll see you tomorrow at the office” She says to Betty and turns to Maria “You too Maria, Nice meeting you Daniel” who just gave her a nod.

She turns to Natasha who was still amuse at watching Barnes in pain “Nat you coming?”

“You go ahead; I think we need to renegotiate again,” Natasha says “I’ll call later” Peggy nods and just made her way out.

\---

Natasha helped Betty put Bucky in one of the kitchen bar stools.

“Your new girlfriend?” Betty asks Bucky nudging at Natasha’s direction.

They both answered at the same time Natasha saying No while Bucky said Yes earning him a glare from Natasha, Betty feeling it to be a hostile topic she didn’t bother asking some more.

“How did you know Margaret?” Betty asks Bucky.

Bucky eyed Natasha who was waiting for any sign that he isn’t going to kneed again. Natasha just gave him an impassive look believing that it is okay to tell Betty.

“She was Steve’s ex-fiancé,” Bucky says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue I saw on tumblr; incorrectsteggyquotes  
I also appreciate the kudos and comments


	7. Chapter 7

“I didn’t know Steve was engaged once,” Betty says quite surprise.

“That was before you and Banner got together,” He said still gritting in pain laying his face full on the marble counter.

The back door opens and male laughter filled the room, Bruce was leading the guys inside, Clint, Thor, and Steve they were carrying a couple of empty beer bottles with them, obviously drinking at the backyard and avoiding the other guests.

Steve entered last, he stopped in his tracks surprised upon seeing Natasha, Natasha who is standing in the Banner’s kitchen at the Banner’s housewarming party.

“Nat?” trying to clarify who he is seeing.

“Steve,” she says casually there was no tone of surprise evident in her voice, she knew this was bound to happen soon enough, especially if she sticks with Barnes long enough “it’s good to see you” she continues, the thought amuses her that Steve was a mere few feet away from Peggy.

“Bruce I told you to mingle with our guest not just with your friends,” a very angry Betty tells her husband as she took his arm and drag him to mingle already forgetting Bucky’s incident and revelation.

It was Clint who first senses the shift of atmosphere in the room and the questions that would be coming from Steve, taking out more beers from the fridge and dragging Thor back out.

“Tell Peggy I said Hi,” Clint said to Natasha before exiting with a beer case in hand and Thor on the other, who also beamed up upon hearing Peggy’s name.

“Send my greeting to her as well,” Thor says before being harshly pulled back out.

The three were left in the kitchen, majority of Steve’s day was planning on how to get re-acquainted back with Peggy and now life served him an opportunity, that was the living embodiment of Natasha Romanoff if she agrees that is, he knows how fiercely loyal Natasha can be especially to her best friend.

“How’s Peggy?” he asks, he finally found his voice and he mentally applauded himself for sounding quite casual.

“Don’t go their Rogers” she replies immediately “Just because you found out she isn’t going to be the one getting married soon from this moron” pointing at Bucky “You don’t have the right to disrupt her life right now.”

Steve gave Natasha a tight smile nodding at her remark, he knows he is to blame for what happened between them and couldn’t ever take back on what his actions were. His eyes shift from her to Bucky whose head is still flat outlaid on the marble counter.

“What happened to him?” he asks.

“Got kneed in the balls” she answers on behalf of Bucky.

“By you?”

“By Peggy,” She says now looking at Steve waiting for a reaction.

“When?” Even Bucky looked up just to see his reaction and both were satisfied but it, written all over his face pure shock and surprise at the same time.

“20 minutes ago in the living room,” Bucky says now sitting up straight “She kicks well just like the way she punches.” First-hand experience on both.

“Peggy was here?” shock imminent on his voice, if he considered mingling with the guest earlier rather than joking around with the boys he would have seen her, and say what exactly? Get sacked to like Bucky? Keeping the thoughts to himself.

“Who you think sacked me?” Bucky says interrupting Steve’s thoughts.

“What was she doing here,” he asks again.

“Ask Betty” Bucky replies.

\---

“Betty,” Steve says as he approaches the couple mingling with Betty’s co-workers.

“Steve!” Betty says surprisingly, her eyes rounded like saucers remembering the info Bucky told her especially that info is quite big on her new associate, trying to keep her cool and trying her hardest not to start asking questions in front of her colleagues, she went around the group introducing Steve.

“This is Maria she is my office manager here; this is Daniel he is in-charge in the California office” Steve nods to both of them respectively “This is Steve he works with my husband at Stark’s”

“Steve?” Maria asks “As in Steve Rogers who is running the show at the moment at Stark Industries?”

Steve gave a nods not wanting to be rude, he casually talked with the group somehow Maria subtly advertised Philips and Pierce Ltd. a name that is big as Stark Industries would be another huge deal for the firm, this didn’t go unnoticed to Steve, Maria even ended up giving her business card, Betty and Daniel didn’t bother hiding their chuckles, Maria Hill was really bold.

With Steve promising to contact the firm when needed, he borrowed Betty a moment for a private conversation in which Bruce frowned not wanting to keep the flow of the conversation of his own.

“Why was Peggy here?” Steve asks as soon as they were in the kitchen, no Bucky or Natasha insight but judging from the laughter coming from the backyard they had joined Clint and Thor.

Betty looks at him with questioning eyebrows “Who” she asks, she knows who.

“Margaret” Steve corrected “Why was she here?”

“Oh” Betty nods acting as if she doesn’t know already “You mean Margaret Carter, she seems really close to you guys, huh?”

“Yes her” Ignoring her closeness remark.

“I didn’t know you were engaged once?” She says first, obviously fishing.

He can't ignore that remark because that was true, he looks anywhere else the room avoiding all possible eye contact with Betty, this was a well-kept secret among the group it seems Bruce really doesn’t share when he isn’t asked.

“Yes, I was engaged once” finally confirming it.

Betty nods itching to find out more, but by Steve’s prickly appearance he didn’t want to share some more. Betty left it like that “she’s the new associate at the firm and as the Ms. Congeniality that I am I invited her over, since she is new to the city but apparently not so much after all.” Betty looks at him trying to read his expression “She was the one assigned for the closing acquisition of Hammer Industries so she’s probably been here for about a month now”

Steve was now quite in his own thoughts, wanting to meddle more, Betty left it to her husband to do the meddling. Before making her exit she pats Steve on the back bringing him out of his own mind.

Steve nods towards Betty watching her mingle back to their guest, he took out the business card Maria had handed him.

_The Next Day_

“Mr. Rogers,” Daisy says as soon as Steve stepped out of the elevator and into his office floor “I just talked to Miss Van Dyne she can’t make it out to New York next week the doctor advise her for bed rest apparently she’s expecting”

Steve nodded listening to Daisy talk as she followed him to his office. “Mrs. Stark emailed me regarding the partnership with Pym Tech asking for updates, I’ll contact Carlos if they can fly someone out here or if they want you to fly out there, the September Foundation is waiting for your approval for the monetary fund, Colonel Rhodes called requesting for a meeting with him in the Pentagon and lastly Hammer Industries Invitation” Daisy finishes handing Steve the said invitation.

Steve read the invitation it was another one of Justine Hammer’s ego booster throwing a party for acquiring A.I.M rubbing it in Stark's Industries face if Tony was around he would set invitation on fire regardless if he receives an earful from Pepper.

“Mrs. Stark insisted that you should attend”

That didn’t surprise Steve, Pepper was always the diplomat when it comes to business relation the exact opposite of Tony. At least the drinks are free.

Steve settled himself in his office chair, turning on his laptop on and looks at Daisy she’s ready with a pen ready to write down everything.

“Schedule first my meeting with Rhodes to the Pentagon before any decision is made regarding San Francisco, tell Henry that engineering projects are costly the number he is giving me, seemed for a science project” Daisy nods writing it all in “Do I have a plus one on Hammer’s Party?” she looks at him with questioning eyebrows and a hard kept laugh.

“Why you bringing someone” it was odd for her that he asked for his plus one, social or business functions where he usually goes alone or with Pepper.

Steve gave her a tight smile it was very known in the office of his bachelor status and him dating anyone would be an office gossip many would kill for Daisy’s job, the number one reason Daisy got the job was having zero interest in Steve other than signing her paycheck.

“Anything else?” she asks.

Steve took out his wallet where Maria’s calling card was tucked, he brought out the card and handed it to Daisy “Schedule a meeting under your name and asks for the lawyer who handled Hammer Industries closing acquisition and tell Pepper I’m outsourcing a lawyer for Pym Tech” Daisy took the card from him, the task was pretty specific but scheduling meeting not under his name was odd. Daisy just shrugs it off and left his office.

_\---_

It was only 9 am and Peggy was feeling utterly miserable not only she didn’t sleep a wink, the barista that she frequented mess up her order instead of her French roast she was given something too obnoxiously sweet for her liking concluding she didn’t have the time to get angry or wait for her new order she rushed to the office running through the streets of New York which wasn’t a help either she was still late by the time she got timed in.

After the last night’s event she can’t even comprehend what truly happened, when did New York started getting smaller? The thought runs through her head all night, out of the 8 million people living in the city she ended up working with some who are closely acquainted with _him_ and how ridiculous it was of all the places they could end up with they ended to a place where James Barnes owns, how ridiculous her life is turning out to be.

Peggy sat in her office chair taking it all in the plan was a career in New York and don’t get tangled up on what happened before but it was slowly creeping back again and she has no control over it, the walls she had delicately put back was now crumbling over.

‘This is all Michael’s fault’ she mumbles to herself having no one to put the blame on but her brother and probably Phil too by giving her the promotion, she should just phone her brother up and convince him to get married in Nairobi while they still can.

Her reverie was soon interrupted by Betty making her presence ‘Knock, Knock’ she says as he lightly knocked on Peggy’s office door which thankfully was shut, she smoothes over her hair and wipes a few sweats making herself presentable.

“Come in,” she says glad her tone of voice didn’t indicate anything odd. Peggy still hasn’t any valid excuse to tell her regarding what happened last night and telling the truth wasn’t an option for her, she just started working with Betty and telling the drama series of her life isn’t going to be an option.

“Betty” she wasn’t ready for this; she took a deep breath knowing what is going to happen next.

“Did you start drafting the paperwork for the Tivan Group, Maria asked if I can handle their acquisition instead, I think she has another job for you?” Betty says which surprised her, she understands the professional conduct of the workplace but sacking someone at your house party might need some explanation.

“Uh, yeah” she replies a bit unsure of what is happening, Betty giving her a pass to what happened, Barnes probably spilled the beans already.

“Can you email it to me?” Betty asks “Need to catch up seriously on work now,” she says holding up a binder.

“Sure I’ll email you everything” Betty nodded but was still at the door, Peggy was now sure what is coming next.

“About last night” Betty started, ‘_oh my god here we go’_ she thought.

“I’m sorry for what happened last night” apologizing immediately.

“Yeah well, James is quite a dick,” Betty says casually stepping further into the office.

“Did you ask Barnes what was that all about?” she asks, not remembering how she got a pen to fidget with.

Betty nodded, she waited for Betty to talk some more, not that she owes her an explanation but she made a scene in someone’s else’s home, Betty probably knows by now that her previous engagement to one of her friends, hoping not to go in-depth on that matter, Betty took Peggy’s quietness on the subject as her exit.

Peggy just sat there for a while still comprehending what happened, she might have overreacted with Barnes a little bit but he saw it coming before and he saw it coming now for having no filter, she’s just glad that Steve was not their last night.

\---

Peggy tried to keep herself awake, Maria called her in after lunch for a new client, _‘This was probably what Betty told her about another new client’_

“They asked for you specifically,” Maria says as she looks to Peggy “and I quote ‘_we specifically want the lawyer that handled the Hammer Industries closing acquisition’_”

Peggy groaned quietly _‘probably another wanker to handle’_ she thoughts, her groan wasn’t left unnoticed by Maria but she continued on “basic partnership with a west coast tech company, did you already gave Elizabeth the Tivan group?”

Peggy nods.

“Good, I already phone them that you are coming there this afternoon,” Maria says as she hands her the file “We need to impress this company and guess my self-market did wonders last night”

“What company is it?” she asks as she grabs the file being handed to her, she opens it and facing her was the logo of the Stark Industries.

_A few years’ back_

“How was brunch?” Steve asks he was lounging while reading a book by the sofa at Peggy and Nat’s more like Peggy and Steve’s apartment judging the amount of time Steve has been there and Nat on his and Bucky’s place.

“Can’t complain, mimosa this early is quite nice” She stated as she took off her shoes and coat before joining him, his embrace already waiting for her.

“How was Pepper?” He asks

“Apparently she tried resigning from Stark but apparently H.R won’t allow it” she says.

“And as her lawyer what do you think she should do,” He asks jokingly as his free hand turns to another page.

‘I actually read her contract it’s ironclad” She replies “She is bound for another 2 years with the company unless she wants to get sued over and pay a fine and she deemed it quite petty on her side if she resigns because of a fall out between her and Tony”

“Does she know Tony is dating again?” He asks, fishing also on behalf of his friend.

“I know what you are doing Steve” Peggy replies looking at her boyfriend who gave her an ‘I tried smile’ “And yes she knows”

Steve waiting for her to tell more Peggy looks at him indecorously “She says if she wants to throw himself to any floozy reporter especially Christine Everhart then go for it”

“Copy that,” Steve says, obviously going to report that to Tony “Has Laura and Clint finally have a wedding date yet?”

“it seems to Laura that Clint doesn’t care where they get married as long as it’s with her, quite sweet actually but very annoying for Laura she can’t get any wedding planning done with that reply,” she says lying her against Steve while his book long forgotten.

“How was Jane?” he asks; all he knows about the recently married couple was they just got back from their honeymoon in Bali with a lot of convincing on Thor’s part who wants to have a honeymoon in his hometown in Norway.

“Quite odd those two are she wants sunny Bali while he still insisted on freezing Tønsberg in this time of year.” She replies “If it were for me I would pick my honeymoon where I can get tanned”

Steve smiles “So Bali it is then?”

“Sure or Maldives also sounds nice”

“Ok, I’ll start saving then” he replies, she turns her head to him not knowing if he was joking or actually serious his tone of voice neutral, he had already picked up his book again and started reading again, ignoring the look Peggy was giving him.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’ll be partnering you with Pierce on this one” Peggy looks up from the file, she was still finding the whole thing ridiculous and now adding the Stark Industries to her long list of ridiculous coincidences, she looks to Maria, written on her face; confusion, _Pierce? The Managing Partner Pierce?_

Recognizing the look on her face she answered Peggy’s thought by simply saying, Lorraine Pierce. Which added more questions instead of answers, she has no idea who Lorraine Pierce is, but judging by the last name probably related to Alexander Pierce himself.

“The new associate” Maria answered simply “The great-niece”.

“Oh, I thought it was a nephew.”

“I am not much for dramatics but, good luck with her and be ready to do all the job and take no credit for it,” Maria says worryingly she looks between Peggy and the closed office door before continuing “She was part of the Uptown Investment debacle, firm can’t make a settlement due to the investors spouse squabble, Wong the primary advises them some of his meditation magic the next day investors tripled the amount, thanks to clear mind and now Lorraine brags it to her uncle saying that the Pierce Persuasion works then undermine her primary, Pierce applaud Lorraine so much that Wong filed for a leave took an early retreat to the Himalayas”

“Pierce Persuasion?”

“Alexander Pierce propounded the word he claims he does wonders when speaking to clients” even Maria sounded far off to Pierce self-assumptions.

She took the word of caution to Maria’s assessment to Lorraine though she wasn’t the type to back down especially in career speaking terms, as much as she hates the idea of working with Stark Industries but adding the name to her portfolio was going to make her stick out.

Back in her office she glared at the file before her waiting for the name to change, musing back to how ridiculous everything is, she would have been much grateful if she was back working with the wanker Justine Hammer himself than be near to any of her past life acquaintances, she was already at risk, working closely with Betty Ross-Banner and even the whole wedding venue situation was absurd, especially that the owner himself was the best friend. She would just need to be more careful this time, don’t come to any more of Betty’s party, that’s for sure and as for the wedding that whole thing depends upon Natasha If she has secured the venue or a new one.

Her meeting was already set up after lunch at Stark Tower, she was meeting a Miss Daisy Johnson no tittles or anything attached to the name just Miss Daisy. She was already familiar with Stark Industries concept she opted to learn more about Pym Technologies.

She met Lorraine at the office lobby, Peggy knew how to describe Lorraine she was the typical dumb blonde with a law degree a real-life Elle Woods, she is the version of Elle Woods who undermine people and whose whole life is served on a silver platter.

\---

“Daisy, you busy” Daisy was ready to press the intercom to reply but Steve continued “Come inside, I have a favor” she stands up and heads inside his office, Steve has his chin rested in his hands thinking deeply.

“Yes, Boss?”

“What do women like these days,” He asks his eyes fixated on the carpet floor not catching the odd look Daisy made on her part she was expecting him to ask for updates or feedback regarding the company “Do they like Cartier or Tiffany? You’re a girl right?” Steve continues.

“Last time I checked” she replied dryly.

Steve nods “If I gave flowers or jewelry as an apology do you think she would accept it?” he asked shifting his eyes from the carpet to Daisy herself, “Bucky told me that I can use material things as an apology.” 

“First off don’t take advice from that guy and second an apology is something you feel remorseful and take full responsibility to it,” she said simply. 

“So you think I should just straight up apologize?” Steve doesn’t like that idea, he took the coward’s way out in his situation with her, he avoided his issues with Peggy for years, when he was ready to face her she had already written him off in her life, but that was years ago when all wounds were still fresh when Bucky told him the false news of her engagement, he started to feel again the regrets he had made years ago but at the same time he remembers the happiest time of his life and that was when he was with her and one thing was for sure he doesn’t regret asking her to marry him.

Returning back his thoughts to the present, Daisy gives him nod on his apologizing question, and he wasn’t looking forward to it as far as he knew Peggy he would be facing an ice queen. ‘I should buy her a watch’ he thought to himself not bothering Daisy with his current thoughts.

“Are you ready for the meeting later?” he asks moving on to the next topic and completely ignoring now what they just talked about.

“What meeting?” She raises her eyebrows in question. 

“With the lawyer,” He said simply “Study up kiddo” he hands her the Pym Tech file; Daisy slightly left her mouth open unable to phantom words.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still handle Pym, I just want you to get a hold of the land and use the conference on the 5th floor” he hands her the files containing Pym Tech and like an afterthought, he immediately added “and try not to mention my name” he now simply ignoring the look Daisy was giving her.

This was now really odd for her; using the 5th-floor conference room, her attending the meeting and especially not mentioning his name. Steve assures her she can handle it; the initial meeting would always consist of scheduling and planning out the premise of the contract. It was already on the tip of her tongue to ask why but she was immediately interrupted and it was obvious on his demeanor that he won’t entertain any more questions.

“Have one of the interns come up here, I have something for them to do” Steve said before finally dismissing Daisy.

By the time Daisy got a hold of an intern, she got two.

“Mr. Rogers” Steve looks up to his door, he remembers asking for one intern, not two.

“Hi I’m Peter, Peter Parker” Steve looks at the other one who introduces himself as “Ned Leeds.”

Steve looks at the two “What were the two of you doing before Daisy pulled you out?”

The two looked at each other contemplating if their answer would differ from each other, Steve already sensing he was about to be lied to called them out already “Fellas, tell me the truth.”

It was the one named Peter who spoke “We were in the break room” Steve raise an eyebrow knowing that there is more to the story “Dr. Banner banish us from his lab” he waited for more “Because we were watching Back to the Future 2 and he watches with us and that kept him off track on his experiments.” 

Steve nods, he took out his wallet and brought enough cash for the task at hand “There is a flower shop a few blocks from here order a bouquet of roses”

“Why not have them delivered?” Ned asks

“I don’t want to give them my details,” Steve said simply like it was no big deal and he knows how Peggy can get information to anyone but she was forgivable to children.

“Why roses then?” Ned asks again while Peter cross the room to take the money “Roses are so common, are you apologizing or courting?” 

“What made you think that?” he was now curios on his take.

“Well you don’t want to give your details as you said that means you are being the secret admirer type or you don’t want the flowers thrown to your face,” Ned continues also crossing the room next to Peter “you know roses are common for courting it expresses love and affection but if you are apologizing I’m kind of the tulips guy more on the peace, forgiveness side and new beginnings” Even Peter looks at his best friend differently he always had heard Ned claims himself as a lady’s man but he had never had herd him give advice especially to an adult.

“So you think I should get tulips?” Steve asks, doubting more his life decisions.

Ned nods “If you are apologizing and roses are so flashy” Steve was quiet for a while, thinking, both were waiting for further instruction.

“Bouquet of Tulips then,” Steve says handing an extra hundred to Peter “Oh and drop by Cartier at 5th avenue say a pick-up for Steve Rogers order, it is already paid for” handing them the printed receipt. 

Both nods.

“And drop everything by at the 5th-floor conference room there is a meeting later on with a lawyer, you give it to her and no question asks if she starts asking a question make a run for it.”

Both nod clear on the instruction if they have questions, they knew it would go unanswered.

\---

Steve was busy enough throughout the day reasoning to himself to have the interns do his errands for him, that was unprofessional of him but he was swamp and a coward especially of it involves Peggy Carter, by the time Daisy stood from her desk and ask him if he changed his mind regarding the meeting, he just bid her good luck watching the elevator close and descend to the 5th floor. He waited for another 5 minutes before bounding to the stairwell and into the said floor, he peeked from the door and saw his assistant leading a blond into the conference room.

_‘Did she dye her hair?’_

_‘She dyed her hair blond before, hated it and even put half the blame on me’_

He smiles at the thought, he tried getting a good look but all he sees was her back; by just the way she handles herself like it was an act and that confirmed his suspicions that the firm sent a different lawyer, ‘Who is she?’ He asks himself.

Eventually, another woman came into view, it was her, there she was his Peggy or was his Peggy. All he can do now was stand there a sad smile crosses his face his gaze drift down for a moment recalling the lasts of everything the last kiss; the night before their wedding day, the last time she said that she loves him; minutes before he walks down the aisle and finally the last time he said those words back to her; right before he walked past her. He didn’t turn back he never saw how distraught she was and how his act completely molded her into a completely different person.

His gaze fell unto to Peggy once again, she has a different air in her she seemed more guarded now, leaving someone down the aisle would definitely do that to you. She was still beautiful; she wears her hair shorter now still has the chestnut tone in certain angles, her eyes were still doe-like before and her lips redder than ever, she was still the shell of a person but at the same time, she was different.

Steve didn’t have the best view from the door he could only see the plant in the conference room, he looks to the opposite side of the office floor, this was the marketing floor, cubicles set up on the other side. If he slips in one of the cubicles the office staff would be startled, that’s for sure and even the head assistant of the department would make a fuss with him being there, he can sit at the reception area, not the best vantage point but if he sits at the right place he can have a better look but he has no business being there, hell he has no business in the marketing floor either.

He instead heads to the security office knowing there would be available CCTV cameras from the 5th-floor conference room, he was greeted with an unenthusiastic staff they immediately scrambled as soon as they saw him and now acting as if he didn’t spot them playing card games any other day he would care what the hell they were doing but not today, he was too occupied to care right now.

He straightaway asks for the 5th-floor conference room, apparently, the theme of the day was no questions asked, the security team-minded their own business as soon as he sat, the 2 interns were huddled and all three women were looking at them oddly.

He then soon realizes what the boys were huddling about he mentioned Lawyer, not Lawyers.

\---

Peter looks to Ned who looks back to Peter both confused at the situation, there were two lawyers present, the instruction given; '_was give it to the Lawyer' _without an ‘S’, assuming the lawyer would be just one. Ned carrying bouquet of tulips while Peter securely holds onto the Cartier package; the store clerk who helped them through the process stressing on the security of the product especially it was being picked up by teenage boys; teenage boys who were picking up a $7,350 watch.

It was obvious that the meeting was being hold off by the two interns but no one has called them out yet by their interruption. It was Peggy who spoke first her crisp distinguishable British accent fills the room asking who the flowers are for. Both remembering they were hired for discretion together huddled trying to regroup.

“Which one?” Peter asks Ned.

“Well he said lawyer, without an S and there are two of them” Ned answered pointing out the situation.

“Did he gave us a name?”

Ned shook his head “Remember he said no questions asked,” Ned peeks again “Who do we give it too?”

Peter thought for a while, peeked a little to all three women waiting, he turns back to Ned “follow my lead.”

Both turning back to them giving them all a nervous smile, Peter approaches Daisy, he knows Daisy, she is the assistant of Mr. Rogers, she was the only one he knew and clearly, the mix up can be handled later with her boss, she would be a right choice, somehow. Peter handed her the Cartier package while Ned instantly follows his lead also handing her the bouquet both scrambling to leave immediately before any questions are asks.

All three women raise their eyebrows watches the 2 teenage boys leave. No one said a word after a while.

It was Peggy who spoke first upon the long silence “The tulips are beautiful; tulips have been my favorite since I was child” Peggy complimented admiring the colorful bouquet adding color to the room.

Daisy looks at the bouquet inconspicuously, remembering the odd conversation regarding apologies and flowers then adding up his odd request. She put it all aside, she has time later to grill her boss regarding this.

“May I ask who handled the Hammer Industries acquisition?” Daisy asks looking between the 2 lawyers already having an idea to whom was those gifts were supposed to be given too.

“It was I,” Peggy says looking up from her opened notes and slightly raising her pen “it was Miss Ross; I mean Mrs. Banner who handled the initial but wasn’t able to finish before leaving for her honeymoon” Peggy explains; she didn’t see it but she felt Lorraine rolling her eyes at her.

Daisy thought for a while _‘Does she mean Miss Lizzie? Dr. Banner’s wife?_’ the lawyer before her is the supposed recipient of the gift, it’s not like she can just hand them over now without getting suspicious and he clearly stated don’t mention my name.

She was curious now, she didn’t even know her boss had a type for all the years she had worked as his assistant this was the first time he had showed any interest even going as far as hiring them and even showering them with expensive gifts, he did get the doctor he dated a personalized Littmann Stethoscope though she was the one who made the order and carefully thought what to be put on writing but this having interns do the job and making the order on his own, this was different.

\---

Steve looks at the monitor, his palm already in his forehead, watching Daisy set aside the gift, he didn’t saw any of this coming, the firm bringing another lawyer in, he was at fault on all this he didn’t give any specifics unto the boys just telling them to give them to the lawyer.

That’s what he gets for being a coward.

\---

Daisy heads back to their office floor as soon as she bid them goodbye she immediately grabbed everything, her face was unreadable and at the same time curious, she first dumps the unnecessary things on her desk and proceeded to Steve’s office with her concrete evidence.

Steve didn’t bother looking up from his laptop as Daisy gently set the things down on his desk, she occupies the across and waits for an explanation.

There was a brief pause, Daisy was going to stand by her decision and wait for a reasonable explanation when Steve got the hint that she can literally sit there and wait, he broke the silence.

“I thought you asked the firm for the lawyer that close the acquisition with Hammer Industries?” avoiding eye contact and focusing on his laptop even though he was on edge and now he was re-reading an email a pointless email regarding his subscriptions.

“I did, but even I was surprised they sent two”

Steve nods now looking at the flower and the package “Did you open the package?” 

She shook her head “I already got the feeling the boys gave it to me as contingency plan” Daisy sat down on the chair across from him “So Margaret Elizabeth Carter?”

Steve can feel his cheek turning a slight shade of red, Daisy affirming something but not everything, it was a telling sign that he wants to be discreet on his personal connection to her.

“What about her” he returns the question. He leaned back on his chair weighing his options if he should give her tidbits, he somehow owed it to her, he took a deep breath and made the simplest point as possible

“She’s my ex” ex-fiancé he adds in afterthought.

Seemingly that’s the best she gathers from him, she gives him an encouraging smile and eyeing the tulips on the table “She liked the tulips”

\---

“Did you see the package?” Lorraine asks both were sitting back of a taxi cab heading back to the office.

Peggy nodded paying not too much attention to Lorraine, she was busy texting Natasha for wedding updates she was M.I.A the whole morning either she was drunk off her ass or she was having a late start of the day with Barnes, she assumes both.

Stepping out of the Stark Tower without encountering anyone she knew was the cherry on her day though this was only the initial contact she felt quite relieved on how things would soon progress further, there were no mentions him which was a relief and it seems she would be working with Daisy and a lot of travel to San Francisco was noted, quite a positive side especially now that New York seemed a lot smaller these days.

“Cartier” Lorraine said suddenly, shaking Peggy from her thoughts “Daisy’s admirer must be an executive having interns do the delivery”

Peggy mumbles something but still ignores her.

“I bet it’s the boss”

Peggy didn’t bother responding knowing Lorraine would continue further and she was quite curious on her basis.

“Close confines with your boss, working for him for a few years, who knows you better than someone you work with and have you seen who her boss is?”

“Pepper Stark nee Potts” Peggy said obviously “And I don’t think Tony Stark is the type to cheat” she continues, recalling what he was like; a playboy, yes, a cheater, no.

“Not them,” Lorraine said simply, she starts typing on her phone “Him” shoving her phone to Peggy’s line of vision.

_Him_

And at that moment Peggy realizes that this business transaction was too good to be true, looking back at her was him; Steve Rogers wearing a tux; it was a benefit gala, dated a few months back. she took the phone from Lorraine, who commented “Isn’t he hot? That’s why I asked Maria to be your partner on this”.

While Peggy was making research on Pym Tech it was obvious that Lorraine was doing the same with personal interest. She didn’t bother responding, making no comment on Lorraine’s further remarks, she was still looking at his picture, not knowing what to expect, was she waiting for the phone to explode or a pop-up article saying that he was fired she read below the pictures written in the caption Steve Rogers; Chief Operating Officer of Stark Industries

She swallowed a lump on her throat, starts fidgeting on the hem sleeve of her blazer all the memories she repressed was starting to afloat back on her mind. A supposedly happiest day of her life turns to her worst nightmare.

She sees him walking towards her from the altar and stopping right before her saying I love you and I’m sorry, she didn’t turn back, she didn’t know if she should finish her walk, at that moment she thought of law school and how hard it was but a few years later she took the state bar and that was harder when she passed she thought all her hardships were over, however faith was not on her side, walking down an aisle where no one was waiting was the hardest of them all.

“I hear his single” Lorraine says plucking out Her phone from Peggy’s hand. bringing her back from her daze “I still have a chance against his secretary”

“His secretary?” Her tone was a little off nothing that Lorraine can decipher, she tries to keep the tears and her anxiety at bay from the memory, she was stronger than this.

“Bouquet and Cartier,” she said scrolling more on his pictures.

“Isn’t he... Married?” uttering those words were hard but it surprised her that her voice came out evenly.

Lorraine stop her scrolling and thought for a while “He is always attending functions with the Starks or with Virginia Stark, I doubt his married” Peggy was itching to ask more, Natasha claims that he was dancing with a kid at a wedding probably his kid or is it? Before Peggy could even get another word out, Lorraine once again shoves her phone to Peggy’s line of vision, Lorraine was once again gushing and commenting how she is going to mount him like a tree.

Peggy subtly rolls her eyes but still took a look at the picture a more of a candid shot; sunglasses and sweaters that’s how she remembers him, the years were good to him, if only she can say the same on his personality.

“It says here that he volunteers his time on animal shelter and donates large amount to NGOs” Lorraine cooed, Peggy rolled her eyes once again as if Lorraine was hearing her thoughts moments ago.

“Lorraine is it ok that you give Maria the updates?” she asks her voice a little strained and quite needing a more open space to breath “I have some wedding stuff to get to and my wedding planner lives around this block” 2 train rides and another few minutes’ walk.

“Oh sure” Lorraine immediately replies taking all the files from her, she didn’t even care anymore if Lorraine took all the credit again for this at least she had a viable excuse to use her vacation time.

\---

“Hey!” Natasha says opening the door, obviously surprised that Peggy was there and it was only 6 pm, Natasha was ready to make a joke on her living at work but already detecting that something’s off she immediately bit her tongue.

“What’s wrong?” Natasha asks.

Peggy didn’t respond she just gave Natasha a brief hug before proceeding inside not waiting for an invitation she heads straight into the kitchen while Natasha shut the door and waited for her at the living room.

When she returned Peggy was already holding a glass of whiskey, Natasha was sure it was Whiskey since her other hand is holding the bottle itself ‘Probably rough day at work kind of day’ keeping the thought to herself.

Peggy stops short when she saw 2 wine glass and a half-empty bottle of wine, Peggy was already laughing, not long ago Natasha made a sweeping declaration that whatever circumstances she won’t be sleeping with Barnes.

“It’s not what you think?” Natasha said no strain in her voice.

“What do I think?” She asks back, the 2 wine glass was already a dead giveaway that Barnes might still in the apartment but she knows how far Natasha can deny and lie.

Natasha just shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

“2 glasses?”

“I have two hands” she replies evenly.

“An empty bottle of wine already” she dramatically checks her watch “and it’s only 6 pm”

A brief thoughtful expression crosses her face “I have a drinking problem.”

Peggy rolls her eyes at her attempt on her cover “Is Barnes here?”

Natasha didn’t attempt a lie anymore, the answer to Peggy’s question came through down the hallway.

“Hey Nat, you should get aloe vera conditioner, very good for the hair” padding his way into the threshold of the living room, he was wearing Natasha’s too large and too fluffy robe and a towel wrapped around his hair.

“Oh hey Pegs,” Bucky says, not being embarrassed, he was too comfortable to care. 

He sat down on the couch turn on the TV and turn the channel to cartoons, both women just stare and watch him comfortably settled. 

“You two sleeping again?” Peggy asks as she took a sip of her glass, savoring the heat that slides down her throat she eyes her best friend and her ex’s best friend.

“No” Natasha answers while Bucky answers “Yes” at the same time, she gives him a death glare affirming things between them, Peggy gave a chuckle shaking her head if she had a dollar for every time Natasha made a sweeping declaration, she would have afforded the therapy she needed.

Natasha shakes her head and leads Peggy to her home office, leaving Bucky and his cartoons.

Natasha settling herself in her office chair an opening her Carter - Harren wedding binder, while Peggy settles comfortably on one of the chairs, occasionally sipping directly from the bottle abandoning her glass at the living room, Natasha talks and updates her on the wedding details, since Kate and Michael had seen pictures of the venue they opted for the old wood and winery feel that it incorporated meaning Peggy was stuck with more of Steve Roger’s acquaintances.

Peggy didn’t know when she started to drift off, it was probably when Natasha started scheduling their cake tasting or when Bucky came in with a box of pizza in hand.

There were occasional tidbits of their conversation she heard when adrift, like when Natasha had said ‘I worry about her’ or when Bucky said ‘Steve’s not dating anyone right now’. Not like she cares if he was, she doesn’t care if there something going on with his secretary behind closed doors, she wouldn’t look at that stupid face if she wanted to, those ocean blue eyes and that well-defined jaw and him wearing a well-proportioned tux, she hated him she hated it that she still finds him attractive damn him!

“Peggy?!” she suddenly shot up from what was supposed to be a seat in Natasha’s office, she didn’t recall falling asleep in Natasha’s bed.

Natasha was sitting at the edge of the bed, handing her a water and an Advil, she took both, she didn’t feel any lingering effects of the alcohol from last night but she was exhausted she thanked Natasha for her hospitality, she replied a welcome but didn’t move from her spot she eyed Peggy, itching to say something. 

“Just ask already” Peggy urged dropping her feet lightly on the floor and stretching it out.

“Are you ok? Do I have to worry about you booking another flight out of here?” She asks, Peggy heading to the bathroom to wash her face.

“There is nothing to worry,” she says as she finishes, stepping out and immediately heading for the living room, it was quite obvious she was avoiding again “Where did I put my shoes last night?” She surveyed the living area, Natasha followed her with the said shoes in hand which Peggy looked quite grateful, already reaching for it however Natasha steps back giving Peggy and her shoes a distance.

“Are you sure you are alright?” She asks again “You were mumbling last night in your sleep saying that the tulips looking beautiful and something about Cartier and an asshole” 

Peggy didn’t immediately respond she was trying to recall what happened last night the last thing she recalls little tidbits of their conversation and finally drifting off, Barnes probably carried her to Nat’s bedroom.

“Justine Hammer is showering Maria with gifts, bribing her to have me to take another merger with them” it was somewhat close to the truth, Hammer Industries was trying to acquire a start-up company but the firm to handle it was yet to be determined.

Natasha wasn’t convinced but she let Peggy slip through knowing if she was ready to talk about she would but for now looking after her was the best course of action, she handed Peggy her shoes she bids her goodbye, she immediately hurries off mumbling something about showering at home first.

\---

‘I just have a very odd encounter with your girl last night’ Bucky says as try to balance his phone that is perched up by his right shoulder while eating a bagel on the other and hold a cup of coffee. His night trying to seduce Natasha again was cut short due to Peggy occupying the bed and after his night at Natasha’s couch he decided to head home himself, Peggy’s exhaustion and her immoderate consumption of strong alcohol lead him to believe that his best friend might have something to do with it nevertheless if Bucky was known for something it was his straightforwardness.

“Peggy?” Steve says perking up a little, hearing some kind of news about her was stronger than the coffee he was consuming at the moment “What about her?” He pauses in front of the open elevator doors earning him grumbles from incoming staffs he steps aside needing to hear more.

‘She was mumbling about tulips and Cartier and an asshole’

Steve was silent on the other line; Bucky looks at his phone if Steve was still there, he was, just quite.

“Either someone already appreciates the person that she is or you have somehow worm your way back in her life” Bucky notes.

“It was a mess” he quickly admits, he downed his coffee wishing there something much stronger, with the amount of courage he had gathered from his cup, he immediately ranted on what happened yesterday; hiring their firm, the interns mixed up and Daisy ending up with the flowers and the gift.

Bucky was now laughing on the other line. 

“So she doesn’t know that all of that was for her?” 

“Yup” 

“She might think you have the hots for your assistant then” Bucky comments using matter-of-factly tone.

“Well she doesn’t know that it came from me,” Steve says confidently.

“You sure about that? Are you sure no one told her you are in charge, I don’t know perhaps Pinky at the reception told her or Dugan the security guard and even the A.I could have ratted you out.”

“I doubt that I set up the meeting under Daisy’s name,” He said feeling quite smug.

“What about outside then? Her boss or an associate, I know Betty can keep your secret but what about those other people she works with?”

“So you are saying that she already knows, I hired her for the job?” panic evident on his voice

“Perhaps and she probably knows you have the hots for your assistant too”

“Shit”

\---

As soon as Steve stepped out of the elevator he immediately asks Daisy to follow into his office, grabbing her iPad, ready to start her morning line up but Steve already beat her to it.

“Book another meeting with the firm,” Steve says situating himself on his office chair and turning his laptop on “Speaking of which I want an update regarding yesterday” 

“Uhm ok” she replies taking note of his change in demeanor she opened the iPad and started reading from it, she went on recapping the meeting which mostly consists of the necessary expectations that Stark Industries towards the firm and already informing the lawyers that it would require some traveling into it. 

“I also told them that the budget accumulated for hiring them is supposedly for 1 person only, Miss Hill insisted that we have two since this is a big project for the firm and they are willing to pay transport for the other lawyer when necessary- “.

“Who was the other lawyer?” he asks interrupting Daisy.

“Lorraine Pierce”

“She related to the owner Pierce?” he asks

“Probably, she was added the last minute undoubtedly wanted a high profile client” she replies, she has a point Steve thought it was a simple partnership between companies.

“So a meeting again with them later?” Daisy asks already readying her mobile.

“Yeah, have it here in the conference room and I’ll be attending but I want you there,” He says simply “Any emails from Pepper?”

“Nothing important, just a picture of Morgan sleeping on the plane,” Daisy says showing the picture to Steve on her iPad.

“Cute” he comments she was tucked in her airplane seat her mouth slightly open and she was holding a robot plushy

“Anything else?” Daisy asked before retreating to her desk.

“Have those 2 interns from yesterday to come up here”

\---

“If we both work here after we graduate we can pay back the watch in the next 3 years? Including taxes and inflation” Ned said reassuringly.

While Ned was making quick calculations on the $7,350 watch, Peter was lightly banging his head on the steel elevator walls, both on their way up to COO’s office. Once the elevator door opens they were met by Daisy her face unreadable, unable to take any hint if they were in trouble or not she immediately ushers them inside his office.

It was Peter who spoke first “I’m so sorry Mr. Rogers about what happened yesterday” he then started rambling regarding yesterday’s events from the moment they first step in his office to stepping out from the 5th-floor conference room “We didn’t know who? So we just gave it to your assistant”

“Dragging you boys to my personal life was quite unprofessional of me,” Steve says as soon as Peter finish stop talking “And I apologize, I was quite on edge yesterday”

Both were taken aback expecting some kind of deal to make regarding the thousand dollar Cartier watch.

“So,” Ned said casually “Which one from yesterday?” even Peter was curious.

“The brunette one”

“Oh Nice the Brit” Ned commented “But I prefer the blonde hair blue eyed one,” he said dreamily.

Peter shook his head at Ned’s comments turning back to Steve “If there is something we can do to help, we're glad to do so”

“Yeah, I know for sure European women love Americans” Ned assures.

Peter looks at Ned eyebrows knitted “Really?” even Steve looks to Ned oddly.

\---

Daisy set the meeting as his last one for the day which added more tension to the drama but also having the only available spot for both Steve and the firm since he was so adamant about having the meeting.

Steve tried to focus at his task at the moment, he canceled some meetings to keep his mind clear but which was hell on Daisy’s part but he needed the time to himself but his mind kept drifting back to Peggy, he already saw a glimpse of her yesterday but initial shock hasn’t worn off. He was now doubting his decision-making capabilities in his personal life.

‘What if Bucky is right?’ he thought ‘She might have the idea he hired them and had decided to pass the contract.’

“Hey Boss” Daisy interrupting his thoughts “Lawyers are here,” she says pointing at the conference room both their back turn, thank God for Tony insisting frosted wall glasses on the offices, he was tuck inside no prying eyes from outside can see him.

Steve collected his files and iPad and let Daisy led the way to the conference.

‘This is it’ taking a deep breath as Daisy opened the door and both of them stood up and turn to the both of them.

The world seemed to stop for the both of them.

The first thought that came to Peggy’s mind was how glad she was that she decided to shower at home even though it would mean another tardiness on her record and the second thought was she needs to school her shock right now.

Luckily Lorraine was making a fool out her now, leaving Peggy enough time to contain herself, while Lorraine was busy giving him light feather touches, Peggy noticed that Daisy was subtly rolling her eyes. Considering how Daisy was reacting Peggy can’t help but think about what Lorraine said earlier _‘close confines with your boss’_, _‘Cartier and Bouquet’_, It was probable that Lorraine might be right for the first time.

Her attention now drifts back to her ex; this was the first time they have seen each other since the unfaithful day of his runaway groom antics, the pictures from yesterday didn’t do any justice he was still handsome even though he was hiding his amazing physique in his sweater, keeping the casual in casual Fridays, but the audacity of him showing himself and his alleged lover has Peggy seething, she even took note of the face he makes when he is uncomfortable with women throwing themselves at him, he always made that face especially, even back when they were dating he makes that face when women openly flirts with him in Peggy’s presence. Which only affirms Peggy’s or Lorraine’s suspicion that there must be going on with him and his secretary.

Steve quickly read the many emotions that just pass through Peggy in less than 2 minutes from calm to shock, back to calm again and a little jealousy. It was confirmed that Steve’s initial shock from yesterday hasn’t still subsided while.

He knows his effect on women and Lorraine Pierce was certainly the predictable ones, unlike Peggy who now perfected her calm demeanor and not giving any fucks. While Daisy was introducing Lorraine and blocking some of her advancement Steve was certain that Peggy was seething and thanks to Daisy he was pretty sure that Peggy got the hint that he isn’t interested in her colleague.

He was nervous at the same time excited on re-doing everything with Peggy again but first forming an alliance with Pym Tech with the help of the firm, a little romance on the sideline then when everything is said and done, win her back, that was the plan that he smoothly planned at the moment upon seeing Peggy again.

“And this is Miss Carter” Daisy situated herself between Lorraine and Steve acting now as if a barrier “she’s the lawyer _you_ requested from the Hammer Industries merger,” Daisy said clearly emphasizing every word she said.

A tint of red made it through Steve’s cheeks as uncomfortable as he was on what Daisy mentioned he manned up and acted like this was the first time they were meeting again.

“Miss Carter,” he says offering his hand for a handshake.

_Him_ saying her name sends tingles down her spine, she can't believe he still that effect on her, she can play the situation into 2 ways; she walks out now, take the consequences of her action or she be the professional lawyer that she is, ignore the walls that are now crumbling down and woman up.

Peggy look at his offered handshake, made a fake sneeze trying to cover it with her hands “I’m sorry” using the same tone he used back then

“I have a cold” she continues.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve keeps stealing small glances towards Peggy across the conference room and is miserably failing at being subtle, he tried his hardest on focusing the papers before him and what was Daisy saying, he was tempted to just stare and admire her, he watches as her perfectly red-lacquered red nails tap against the legal pad before her, her almond-shaped eyes focus on her notes and her lips, her red crimson lips look -.

“Comments?” Daisy said as she finishes her presentation, Steve immediately came out of his thoughts, she was looking at the participants expectantly, to her surprise it was only Lorraine who looks to be listening while her partner Ms. Carter still hasn’t looked up from her legal pad.

Steve was left off guard, he immediately cleared his throat and started to review his iPad which was no help since he wasn’t paying attention to any.

“I don’t see any reason, why the efforts of two lawyers are needed” It was Peggy who spoke up, Steve glance at her, she was now staring at Daisy trying her hardest not to look back at him.

“I believe it was the firm that decided to send out two lawyers,” Steve said, trying to make eye contact with her but she was still determined on ignoring him.

“I’ll talk to Miss Hill then” Peggy replies, Steve frowns “Is there anymore needed to discuss?” she kept her line of sight towards Daisy, which terrified her, Peggy Carter was keeping a straight poker face but her gaze was in a rage.

Daisy momentarily lose her voice but immediately recover “Carlos, Ms. Hope’s assistant is expecting Mr. Rogers and the lawyers to be in San Francisco next week”

Even Steve was caught off guard, he knew he had to be in San Francisco soon, thinking he still has time to woo Peggy in New York, but now she wants to withdraw her involvement.

“Boss, Any Comment?” Daisy asks Steve.

He clears his throat and looking at the two lawyers before him, forgetting that Lorraine was still there. “I’ll talk to Miss Hill herself regarding the situation,” He says smiling to them both “We’ll email the firm within the week regarding the San Francisco trip”

“Mr. Rogers if you want, I can accompany you today to talk to Ms. Hill,” Lorraine says “I’m sure she would understand better the situation if I’m there” Steve wanted to decline badly knowing Lorraine’s influence can have Peggy out of the business deal, Peggy immediately beat him for a response.

“That’s a great idea Lorraine” Peggy smiled the only genuine smile she had given throughout the meeting “You can easily convince Maria” She nonchalantly added “I bet you can convince Maria even if Mr. – “ she was momentarily halted her response unable to even say his last name, the last name she could have been carrying now.

Steve immediately notice Peggy’s pause “I can both accompany you now back to the firm if you like and talked to Ms. Hill now” Peggy immediately tensed with his response, before she can even respond, she hears him instructing Daisy to have one of the cars ready and Lorraine accepting his offer.

___

The ride back to their office wasn’t as awkward as Peggy was expecting, Lorraine immediately sat at the front seat upon finding out that Steve would personally drive them, Lorraine served as a perfect distraction from the dreaded awkwardness both exes felt, Lorraine kept on dropping hints on dinner when Steve didn’t catch the bait she proceeded with drinks after their talk with Maria, Steve kept occasionally eyes Peggy on the rearview mirror, wanting to see any sort of reaction from her, but there was none. Not wanting to offend Lorraine he politely declines her offer.

Peggy kept her gaze by the passing scenery before her but her ears were attentive to whatever Lorraine was saying. Lorraine has an office reputation of being too brash, the reason why Maria has been babysitting her.

“I saw yesterday the flowers you gave Ms. Johnson, those were beautiful” An immediate blush crept through Steve’s check immediately darting his gaze to Peggy at the rearview mirror, he made eye contact with her which she immediately withdraws.

Steve was tempted to tell the truth that those were for Peggy, but telling the truth would only push Peggy further especially now confirming what he already knows that she despises him. So, he went with playing dumb about it.

“Don’t act coy” Lorraine says flirtingly “She told us it was from you” Steve raise his eyebrow. Daisy wouldn’t, he was speechless unable to comprehend anything “Don’t worry about it, your secret is safe with us” she winks at Steve and looks back at Peggy “Am I right Ms. Carter?”.

Peggy just gave a small stoic smile to Lorraine “Whatever you say Ms. Pierce” Ignoring Steve’s blue eyes on the rearview mirror.

Steve was unable to formulate a response he focuses his attention back on the road trying his hardest, Lorraine remained quiet for the rest of the ride still dropping hints for dinner while Peggy tried her hardest to block out Lorraine and whatever she was unconsciously now having a frown on her face.

She is aware of Steve’s looking at her in the rearview mirror she tried her hardest to ignore him, but the flutter in her gut wasn’t informed about it.

\---

Peggy immediately excused herself once they reached their floor making an excuse about a wedding crisis. Once she was in her office, she heavily leaned her back against the close door, slowly sinking in the floor not caring whether her slacks would wrinkle, taking a very deep relaxing breath while at the same time cursing herself again and regretting coming back to New York.

She didn’t know why she was upset about, Lorraine is probably smooth-talking Maria to have her out, she should be rejoicing but something in the back of her mind an annoying voice saying _ ‘Admit it, after seeing him today’ _ no she doesn’t want to admit it, they happened, he broke it off, she was broken almost 2 years, she recovered _ ‘But did you recover’ _

Peggy was startled by the knock on the door, she immediately stood up and walked towards her desk; trying her hardest to look and feel calm “Come in”

“Hey” it was Rose one of the office receptionists; carrying what looks like a Tiffany blue box and a bouquet of carnation

“Got an admirer” Peggy commented looking at what she was carrying

Rose laughs “You got an admirer” handing the item towards Peggy, her heart skipped a beat, could it be from him? She asks herself

“I bet it’s Justine Hammer” Rose continued “He dropped by earlier when you were in Stark, looking for you after he left two interns came dropping the items for you” Rose beamed, which disappointed Peggy thinking that it came from him.

“Oh” Disappointed definitely “I can’t possibly accept this”

“Well it’s already here” Rose place the items at Peggy’s desk, Peggy just nodded and thanked Rose before leaving her office

“Might as well put it in a vase” she said to herself, she threw the almost wilted flowers seating by her window and place the carnations in it, she headed out of her office and went to the restroom to fill it with water upon returning to her office she saw Steve standing by the door, Peggy panicked and jumped to the closest cubicle, thankfully Arlene French was already out for the day.

She watches as Steve only stood there, even taking a deeper breath than she was, he lifted his hand to knock but immediately withdraw, he nodded to himself and left.

Peggy stood from her hiding spot and ran for her door immediately locking it once she is in the confines of her office, she placed the vase back to the window.

Another knock on the door had Peggy startled worried it might be Steve again she waited a few more seconds, another knock, she silently tiptoed to the door, a sigh of relief washed through her as she realized it was just Maria.

“Good evening, Ms. Hill” Peggy greeted as she opened the door for Maria to enter

“Lorraine said that you commented on being out with the Stark’s contract,” Maria said immediately cutting to the chase

“I don’t see any reason why there should be two lawyers,” Peggy remarks, heading to her office chair, Maria following settling on the chairs before Peggy’s desk.

“As much as I want Lorraine out, I can’t,” Maria says as she rubs soothing circles on her temples “You know, related to the seniors and what not and I can’t have you out Rogers insisted that you stay”

Peggy kept quiet, for some unknown reasons she was happy that he still wanted her onboard and had talked to Maria for her to stay.

“What did Lorraine say?”

“Pouted like the little child she is” Maria gave a heavy sigh before continuing “Please don’t make this anymore harder, it’s obvious Lorraine is after Rogers and mostly direction of the proceeding is on you” Maria hadn’t noticed the frown on Peggy’s face after what she had said “Please tell me, you wouldn’t hand give this to Lorraine, Stark is a huge name for the company and I don’t want it to lead to any disaster” Oh Maria if you only knew.

“Think about your career advancement, you’ve been handling high profile names since you got here and now you can expand your horizon with the west coast office” Maria immediately stood up unexpectantly, remembering something.

“I should inform the west coast office; I should probably give Daniel your work number,” Maria said leaving Peggy’s office, already emailing via her smartphone.

___

Steve stood outside Peggy’s office building unable to leave without seeing Peggy again, wanting to assure her that nothing is going on between him and his secretary and to tell her that he isn’t interested in Lorraine or anyone else, and it’s only been here for the longest time even after the scene he made at the church, leaving her at the altar was the biggest mistake he ever did.

He told himself multiple times standing by her door ready to knock that he would give her time, right now with his sudden appearance in her life is going to make her mind, he would give her the space she needed and he would wait how long it will take, he told himself that before and is promising her now.

He sighed and headed back to the car, he dialed Daisy’s number asking to book a flight for next week and to email the firm for the details after, before finally leaving he checked his messages; 5 emails from Pepper, 1 email from Tony; probably contradicting something on Pepper’s emails, 3 voice messages from Bucky and 1 text message from the interns; Peter & Ned.

_ “Hey Mr. Rogers, we dropped off the package to her office, someone named Rose received the package, she told us that she would give it to Ms. Carter, she seemed nice and assured us she works there” _

___

“Rough day?” Natasha asks as Peggy slip into the booth, it was an Italian restaurant that Natasha had insisted they tried that is just in their neighborhood

“Pretty much,” Peggy said already filling her wine glass, over the intended amount while she was busy filling out her wine glass, Natasha took the liberty of ordering their meal.

“Nice watch,” she said, quickly noticing the accessory Peggy was now sporting wrapped around her thin wrist and to Peggy’s surprise, it was fitted nicely.

“Our receptionist assumes that I have an admirer” Peggy replies, Natasha raises her eyebrows and applauded Peggy for finally accepting gifts from admirers. Which in Peggy’s defense she usually doesn’t but upon seeing Steve shower someone else with gifts might have triggered something, information she won’t be sharing with Natasha.

“Who is this secret admirer then?”

“Rose thinks it’s Justine Hammer” Peggy was unable to keep her eyes from rolling by the thought of her and Justine, it was laughable for her.

“The ass client, you kept on complaining about?”

Peggy nodded.

“Well at least, he has a nice taste” Natasha commented wanting to see the watch up close, Peggy unlatched the watch from her wrist and carefully handed it to Natasha.

Natasha inspected as Peggy peacefully consumes her wine, because of her work Natasha was great at estimating the price, there was a time she considered joining the price is right back in their Uni days. Because of her expertise, Peggy was surprised that Natasha pulled out her phone and started searching on it.

“My God,” she says after a brief moment of silence.

“What?” she asks, Natasha handed her the watch, being more extra careful than necessary.

“That is an expensive watch,” she says as she showed the price listed on its official website.

The listing showed it costs 12100$ even Peggy needed to double take to make sure those digits were correct.

“Damn, Hammer wants to nail something,” Natasha says laughing at her joke.

“I should return this” Peggy says eyeing the watch more thoughtfully this time.

“I highly encourage you to return it” Natasha replies seriously “he might want something off you as a return”

“Wearing it tonight won’t hurt anyone,” She says, clasping it back on her wrist

“I don’t know why men think they can get inside a woman’s pants by sending outrageously priced jewelry,” Natasha says with venom in her voice.

At that exact moment, the waiter served their meal 2 plates of pasta, a pizza to share, and a risotto.

“We didn’t order the risotto,” Natasha says “There must be a mix up”

“Compliments of the gentleman by the bar,” the waiter says his eyes went from Natasha to the guy sitting alone by the Bar; acting as a mysterious stranger; it was Bucky, both women just rolled their eyes at him, the waiter left and bid them of a great meal.

“What were you saying again with men buying things for women,” Peggy says, enjoying herself with some free risotto.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll take one for the team on this one” both women laughed as they wine and dine, both going back to the wedding talk, making Peggy forget about the absolute shitty things for the day.

“Do Michael and Kate have any plans for their prenup pictures?” She asks, the couple was flying to New York 5 days before the wedding, which annoyed Natasha to death as if they were planning a wedding for a ghost.

“I think they Michael didn’t want to do it, but Kate insists, they probably do it in Nairobi”

“Kate had sent me dietary restriction of her family; we need to talk to the caterer’s again this coming week,” Natasha says, making tapping noise on her phone

“I’ll be heading to San Francisco, next week” Peggy replies “No confirmed date yet, but I was insisted to go” she took a deep breath, remembering why she needed to go to San Francisco.

“Why the deep breath? What’s wrong with San Francisco” Natasha asks keeping her eye on her phone while the worry in her voice is still evident.

“Work,” Peggy says heavily leaning back on the cushion, contemplating whether, to tell the truth, “As usual”

“Ok, that’s it, Carter,” Natasha said worryingly, she put her phone down to face her best friend “Spill what wrong, I already let you off the hook last night, what’s wrong now”

Peggy knew she can’t any longer hide the truth from Natasha, especially knowing how she can be easily read by her best friend, so she took an even heavier breath “It’s him” she says, Natasha already knowing who.

“Why? What happened?”

“He hired me; well they hired the firm” Natasha didn’t immediately respond waiting for her to continue “Just a partnership between a tech company in San Francisco, they do amazing work – “

“I don’t care about the company!!” Natasha says interrupting Peggy’s attempt to change the conversation “What happened? Did you talk?”

Peggy then told her everything, Stark Industries tagging the firm to help them on the legal matter, even telling her about the interns dropping off the gift for his secretary.

“What a freakin jerk” Natasha comments furiously shaking her head “The audacity of him showing off his new girlfriend with you” 

“Barnes!” Natasha shouts to Bucky across the restaurant, a few of the patrons turn their head towards their table but did not comment on their behavior.

Bucky immediately slides into the booth by Natasha’s side

“Hey Pegs,” He says, as he took a slice of pizza

“Is that jerk friend of yours dating his secretary? Doesn’t he have a kid already?” Natasha asks, eyeing Bucky skeptically

“Daisy? What kid?”

“The little girl she was dancing with at the wedding?” Natasha says

“Morgan? That’s Pepper and Tony’s daughter”

“Oh,” Both women say at the same time

“And the secretary?” It was Peggy who asked this time

“Daisy, you must be joking” Bucky answers, before Bucky could reply Steve walked into the restaurant and was already looking around for him.

“Why don’t you ladies ask him yourself,” Bucky says, earning him a shove from Natasha as she also saw Steve, Peggy turns her head to see what they were now looking at, it was _ him, _ her first instinct was flight but Natasha beat her to it by holding her still while shooting daggers at Bucky.

“What the hell Barnes!” Natasha says, pure venom on her voice.

“I thought you guys wouldn’t notice and I got bored by the bar” He whined.

“Get out,” Natasha says to him, Bucky oblige and headed back to the bar, Steve following him by the bar soon after, clueless of Peggy’s presence.

Natasha turns her attention back to Peggy who she still was holding by the arm “You know you can’t ignore and avoid him forever” she says, Peggy looked at her like a dear caught in headlights, after a few minutes of composing herself she asks Natasha to let go of her and excused herself to the restroom leaving her bag with Natasha assuring her friend she won’t leave.

Peggy stared at her reflection, her lipstick was still there despite her many glasses of wine, reasons to invests in good quality make-up, she took a deep breath, it seems like that was all she did today taking a deep breath other than avoiding Steve.

_ You can talk to him; you need to establish a working professional relationship with him’ _she thought to herself.

She walked out of the restroom determined, instead of heading straight back to Natasha she headed to the bar, it was Barnes who saw her first with quizzical eyebrows she turns her head back to Natasha who was also watching her, Bucky had strategically sat Steve facing away from their table, it seemed Steve took a hint and turned to what his fixation is.

And to his surprise, it was Peggy deliberately walking toward him.

He was momentarily taken aback, what caught him off guard was when she said his name, well his last name.

“Mr. Rogers” Peggy silently applauded by just saying it and hadn’t had the urge to vomit “Can we talk privately”

Not needing to ask Bucky immediately stood up and went over to Natasha who still had her eyes glued to them, Peggy occupied Bucky’s seat asking the bartender for some whiskey despite drinking wine earlier.

Steve immediately notice the watch she was wearing, which made him smile, His thoughts were interrupted when she asked if he wanted what she was having.

“Already have mine” It was a single malt whiskey, how sentimental.

Peggy took one gulp of her drink to help her with her nerves, it was now or never, she thought “On behalf of Philips & Pierce Ltd., thank you for choosing us”

“Well I’ll always choose you,” he says without realizing it “I mean – “well truthfully, he would always choose her “You know what I’m not taking that back”

She scoffed “Just like how you choose to leave me at the altar” there was no trace of venom or hatred in her voice just sadness, Steve immediately looked down on his drink unable to say anything, well she got him there.

“Anyway,” Peggy clears her throat, if someone won’t change the topic of conversation, she will be balling her eyes out and asking the why questions “I think it’s important for us to be professional and have that needed working relationship for the sake of our jobs” it was clear and precise just like what Peggy had rehearsed inside her head.

“Look Peggy,” Steve said “What happened before – “Peggy quickly cut him off

“it’s okay,” she said, but it wasn’t ok and never was and never will

She didn’t let Steve finish whatever he was saying, she signals the bartender again for another drink “It happened, none of us can go back” she says “All we can do now is move forward”.

Steve was quiet, he was contemplating his response, he agrees with what she said, that was the best thing they both can do now but he wants to know if there is still a chance to make it up to her.

“Have you forgiven me for what I have done” afraid to ask

Peggy shakes her head and laughs a little “You left me at the altar where several of our closes family and friends were there to watch” she looks at him teary-eyed, it was the first time she openly acknowledges it especially with him “You left me” she said more to herself than for him

Before Steve can even put a word into it apologies, ask for her forgiveness, anything to have, Peggy delivered another blow “I can have a professional working relationship with you” Peggy raises her glass to him “Cheers to that”

“Peg, what happened – “

“Ready to go Carter” It was Natasha with Bucky following her and trying his best to stop Natasha, Both Peggy and Steve turns to them, Steve was frowning from being interrupted.

“ah yes” Peggy hopped off the barstool, grabbing her bag from Natasha, she turns back to Steve “Lorraine would be working in your office for the remainder of the week before heading to San Francisco” Peggy informs him as she started fishing for some cash from her bag.

“I have it covered,” He says, stopping her from paying, Peggy just thank him, before leaving completely Steve complimented her watch

“Thank You” was all she replied, she didn’t turn her head back to the bar, she knows for sure he was watching her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Closer by the Chainsmokers ft. Halsey is basically a fanfic brought to life.


End file.
